I wasn't there because
by Lefty Blondy
Summary: Reasons why characters weren't in an episode or were in one but did almost nothing Chapter 53: If you are already a radio-active carrot, don't try and fix it
1. Destroy Malevolence reason

**Why Plo Koon, Rex and Ahoska didn't go with Anakin and Obi-Wan onboard the Malevolence**

**(Destroy Malevolence)**

**The smart ass clone from Stuck Butt is in this fic a lot**

"Uh, you said you cooked the meat properly." Ahsoka groaned holding her stomach to keep her insides from falling out.

"I think I'm gonna puke" Rex moaned

"Well if you do puke, do it elsewhere." Admiral Yularen said sternly.

"Why didn't you cook the meat properly?" Plo Koon asked

"I never said I did cook it properly, and I didn't say I was done, and if you guys hadn't rushed at the meat until it was done, you might have avoided eating uncooked meat." The smart ass clone said smugly "And Generals Skywalker and Kenobi waited for me to finish, and if you had too then you might not be sick right now and you could be with them onboard the Malevolence helping them rescue the senator."

"Uh that was so many 'ands'" Plo Koon mumbled weakly.

"I count 6" Rex said who had just recently stopped puking on some poor clone who was just trying to do his job.

"I told you not to puke in here and puke elsewhere" Admiral Yularen almost shouted doing a poor job at trying to remain calm "Now this room will stink thanks to your puke!"

"Shut up all of you! I have the worst headache" Ahsoka moaned from her fetal position on the floor.

**If anyone wants me to do a reason on why a character had a very little part in an episode then just put in your review which episode it was and which character and please no episodes from Season Two because so far there have only been three episodes (4****th**** one on Friday). **


	2. Dooku Captured reason

**Why Ahoska didn't go with Obi-Wan to rescue Anakin, this is ****for ****Mrs. Kenobi who requested it in a review**

**(Dooku Captured) **

"Okay, so then I put my right hand there?" Ahoska asked timidly

"No! Your right hand goes here and your left hand goes _there_." The smart ass clone said frustrated.

"Oh okay" Ahoska said happily, "And pull tight now?" The smart ass clone nodded.

"So, what did I do?" Ahsoka inquired.

"You tied yourself up into a very complicated knot with many ropes all over your body making the knots very hard to undo." The smart ass clone explained.

"Cool, now I can do it to any Seps I catch and I only have ropes to restrain them!" Ahsoka said, "Now can you untie me?"

"Uh, not really . . ." The smart ass clone said.

"What do mean?"

"Um, well you see . . ."

"Spit it out"

"This is a bit awkward"

"Spit it out"

"I don't um . . ."

"_Spit it out_"

"I don't know how to untie you!" The smart ass clone said very quickly.

"YOU WHAT?" Ahsoka yelled.

"Don't know how to untie you" The smart ass clone said shamefully.

"Well how am I supposed to get out?" Ahsoka asked politely.

"Don't worry everyone gets out eventually" The smart ass clone said.

"Really?" Ahsoka didn't really believe the smart ass clone.

"Yeah" The smart ass clone said.

"Awesome, this is so great I'll be out of here in time at all then!" Ahsoka gushed.

"Yeah, in a couple of hours!" The smart ass clone said.

"A couple of hours?" Ahsoka asked horrified.

"Yeah!" The smart ass clone clarified.

"You're joking!" Ahsoka said.

"Nope, just think in a few hours you'll be free!" The clone replied.

"But I have to go join Master Kenobi in 10 minutes to rescue Skyguy!" Ahsoka wailed.

"Oh well in that case, you'll have to do it in a couple of minutes! Bye" The smart ass clone said.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Ahsoka called.

"Go prank Rex, have fun freeing yourself!" The smart ass clone yelled back.

Ahoska's commlink began to beep. Ahsoka started wriggling around to reach her comm with her hand but soon realised her effortswere futile. Although she did realise that her head was quite close to her comm so instead of using her hand to operate her comm link she used her tongue which turned out to be very effective.

"Ahsoka where are you? You were supposed to meet me at the hanger 3 minutes ago!" Obi-Wan's voice said through the comm link.

"Sorry Master! But I'm feeling really sick!" Ahoska pretended to whine and she gave a few phony coughs.

"Alright then," Obi-Wan said believing what Ahoska said "You stay on the ship and get better"

"May the Force be with you!" Ahoska said

"And with you young one." Obi-Wan replied closing the comm connection

Ahsoka began to struggle in her attempt to free herself from the tangle of ropes and knots. Fives walked into the room and looked at her for a moment.

"I don't think I want to know sir." Fives said and then he backed out of the room, turned on his heel and ran away.

"Wait Fives! Come back, please?" Ahsoka called "Pretty please Fives? Bad Fives! You're supposed to help me!"

After several hours of blood, sweat, tears, pain and many mental breakdowns, Ahoska managed to free herself from the knots and managed to go save Obi-Wan's and Anakin's butts from the Gundarks.

**If anyone wants me to do a reason on why a character had a very little part in an episode then just put in your review which episode it was and which character and please no episodes from Season Two because I haven't seen most of the episodes.**

**Mrs. Kenobi: Thanks for your kind offer of using ****mastertoons. com but my internet is really bad so I can't use it but thanks for mentioning it.**

**Zany-Siri: Thank you for your suggestion of 'Cloak of Darkness' I will write an excuse for Anakin as soon as possible and it will either be the next chapter or the one after.**


	3. Trespass reason

**Why Ahoska wasn't seen freezing along with everyone else on Orto Plutonia and who really attacked the Separatist and Republic bases on Orto Plutonia.**

**(Trespass) **

"Rex, have you seen where my padawan went?" Anakin asked.

"Yes sir, she went round the side with one of the clones, to see if there were any clues on who might have done this." Rex answered.

"Well can you go get her for me?" Anakin asked.

"Yes sir!" Rex barked.

0 0 0

Around the side of the base

"Sir, why are you hugging the wall?" Rex asked Ahsoka.

"I'm kinda atthathed to ith." Ahoska said sounding a bit odd.

"Why did you form an attachment to a wall? I thought Jedi weren't supposed to form attachments to things, and of all the things you could form attachments to why would you become attached to a wall?" Rex asked becoming very confused.

"I think you misunderstood what the Commander meant when she said she was attached to the wall." The smart ass clone explained.

"Well then, what do you mean sir?" Rex asked Ahsoka.

"I'm thuck." Ahoska said.

"Language!" Rex said outraged that Ahsoka would dare to swear in front of him.

"I'm thuck." Ahoska said again.

"Stop swearing young lady or I will tell your Master about this!" Rex exclaimed sounding like a mother.

"Maybe you should stop listening to her and start looking at her!" The smart ass clone said.

"Why?" Rex asked.

"Just look!" The smart ass clone replied.

Rex looked at Ahsoka.

"Oh . . ." Was all that Rex said.

0 0 0

Have you seen your padawan?" Obi-Wan asked Anakin.

"No, I haven't actually, maybe I should go see where Rex went off to." Anakin said.

"Why Rex?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I sent him off to go find Ahsoka." Anakin said.

"Well in that case, off you go." Obi-Wan said.

0 0 0

Anakin was walking round the side of the base, very angst over the fact that Obi-Wan treated him like a kindergartener, when he saw Ahsoka.

"Um, what happened to her?" Anakin asked.

"Well, we had bet," The smart ass clone began, "And I said she couldn't, she said she could, she tried to, she failed, I won the bet, she lost, she owes me 5 credits and yeah"

"Right, well, see if you can help her get free while I keep the Pantorans busy by framing innocent savages for I crime I did and making them start a war with those innocent savages." Anakin said.

"Can do." The smart ass clone said.

"I don't want the Pantorans to know that my padawan got her tongue stuck to a pole." Anakin said.

**Zany-Siri: I promise the next one will be 'Cloak of Darkness'**

**swcwf22: I'm not sure I can do 'Hidden Enemy' because I think that episode happened before the movie so that means Anakin wouldn't have had Ahoska as a padawan yet but I might wrong.**

**If anyone wants me to do a reason on why a character had a very little part in an episode then just put in your review which episode it was and which character and please no episodes from Season Two because I haven't seen most of the episodes.**


	4. Cloak of Darkness reason

**Why Anakin wasn't onboard Tranquillity with Luminara and Ahoska, this is for Zany-Siri who requested it**

**(Cloak of Darkenss)**

"And that is why the Jedi Council are a whole bunch of morons and it is very clear I am going to go to the darkside." Anakin explained.

"Okay, that's very nice Master Skywalker," Barriss Offee said, thinking he was crazy, "But I didn't ask for your life story, I asked if you wanted to buy some cookies from that Girl Scout over there."

0 0 0

(A few days earlier)

"Losing money, the Jedi Council is, make more we must, make more we will." Yoda said.

"How?" Anakin asked.

"A show, I once watched, clever show it is, copy it we shall." Yoda explained.

"What show?" Ahsoka Tano asked.

"Wife Swap" Yoda answered.

"Wife Swap?" Anakin and Ahoska said in unison.

"Yes, copy it we shall, swap padawans you will, for a week and be filmed." Yoda said.

0 0 0

(A few more days later)

"Disaster you were! No drama to be seen! Boring it was! Suicide many committed! Raise money we did not!" Yoda yelled at Luminara, Anakin, Barriss and Ahsoka, "Have your padawans back you may! Have you anything important to say?"

"Would now be a good time to mention Gunray got away?"Ahsoka asked.

**I may not have gotten Yoda's speech entirely right, so I'm sorry for that.**

**Centuargirl21: I haven't heard of the Boba Fett trilogy is it in the second season? If it is then I haven't seen it yet so I can't do it sorry.**

**If anyone wants me to do a reason on why a character had a very little part in an episode then just put in your review which episode it was and which character and please no episodes from Season Two because I haven't seen most of the episodes yet.**


	5. Storm over Ryloth reason

**Why Obi-Wan wasn't helping Anakin and Ahsoka with the blockade over Ryloth, this was requested by DarkWolf64**

**(Storm over Ryloth)**

"HELP!" Yelled a voice not far from where Obi-Wan Kenobi stood.

Obi-Wan being the kind hearted person he is, ran towards the person so he could assist them in their dilemma.

"What is the problem?" Obi-Wan asked.

"My Tooke (it is a rodent creature found on Naboo I think) is stuck up in the tree!" A little old lady cried.

"Have no fear; I'll rescue your pet!" Obi-Wan said heroically and he climbed up the tree and a caught the Tooke and gave the pet back to the little old lady.

"Thank you, Mr. Jedi!" She said.

"Mr Kenobi, sir!" A young Girl Scout said "Will you help me sell cookies for the poor?"

"Of course I will, young lady!" Obi-Wan cried.

Obi-Wan spent the rest of day helping various citizen of Coruscant in their time of need and being a good person by picking up litter.

0 0 0

(Onboard Resolute, the bridge or control room, I'm not sure which one it is but its the one with the big window)

"Ahsoka, have you seen Obi-Wan anywhere?" Anakin asked his padawan.

"Nope, I've been play cards and gambling with Rex all day." She answered.

"That's nice, now go do something else" Anakin said having not paid attention to anything she said after saying 'no'. Anakin pondered over whether or not to call Obi-Wan and see if something was wrong with his ship. He was still pondering when the Council called.

"I have some bad news to tell you, Skywalker," Mace Windu said in his monotone, "Unfortunately Obi-Wan will not be able to join you for the next few hours since he is apparently at an 'orphanage' and he is 'helping' the 'staff' there"

"Obi-Wan is at a you–know-what club doing when-mommy-and-daddies-love-each-other-very-much with the bad-people-that-play-mommy-and-daddy-for-money?" Anakin asked in horror.

"That's what we suspected when he sent us the message," Windu said "And we suspect he's been there the whole afternoon. May the Force be with you."

Windu ended the transmission. Ahsoka entered the bridge/control room 5 minutes later.

"So, what's happening master?" She asked.

"Obi-Wan won't be joining us anytime soon." Anakin said.

"Why not?" Ahsoka asked.

"He's doing what bad people do!" Anakin sobbed like a little boy.

"What's this 'bad' . . . oh," Ahsoka said realizing, she decided not to tell Anakin what she and Rex did last night which she had been planning on telling him.

0 0 0

(An orphanage on Coruscant)

"And Cinderella and Prince Charming lived happily ever after, The End." Obi-Wan said to the young orphans he had been reading to from a book.

**If anyone wants me to do a reason on why a character had a very little part in an episode then just put in your review which episode it was and which character and please no episodes from Season Two because I haven't seen most of the episodes. Also its first in first served, so sooner you suggest something the sooner it gets put up. **

**Okay, I know during that episode Ahsoka was 14 and yadda, yadda she shouldn't be doing the nasty with a clone etc. I get it okay? It's meant to be funny okay but if you want to, flame away.**

**Also if you anyone want more of the smart ass clone in the story then just say so but right now he is on a little holiday in Noosa but he can come back if you guys want him to.**

**Centuargirl21: I am going to do your suggestion next and thanks for suggesting it.**

**Mrs. Kenobi: Thanks for your kind offer of Jedi Crash and why Obi-Wan isn't in it, that chapter is most likely going to be after I have done a chapter about Chopper.**


	6. Rookies reason

**Why Chopper wasn't on Rishi, this was requested by ****Centuargirl21**

**(Rookies)**

**The smart ass clone is back from his little holiday! He says 'hi' to you all!**

**Please no Season 2 suggestions!**

"Hey guys, I'm back!" The smart-ass clone said to Gus, Jester, Chopper, Sketch and Punch.

"Did you go somewhere?"Jester asked.

"Yes! Where did you think I was for the last few days?" The smart ass clone answered exasperated.

"Infirmary" Gus confirmed.

"No, I was on this lovely planet called 'Earth' and I was in this place called 'Australia' in the town of 'Noosa' and I also went to place that was a huge desert, and I saw that the natives have a really bad rodent problem, they got these huge rats that bounce around all day!" The smart ass clone said.

"That's nice" Punch said absent-mindedly.

"Actually it's not nice," The smart ass clone said.

"Why not?" Sketch asked.

"Well, I went there and I found out about this thing called 'Recession' and long story short," The smart ass clone said, "There's been a budget cut and we're gonna have to let some of you go."

Gus, Jester, Chopper, Sketch and Punch stared at the smart ass clone.

"Anyway, those who are still here can go to Rishi but whoever gets fired you're gonna have to leave," The smart ass clone continued, "Gus, you're gone, Sketch, you're fired, Jester bub-bye, Punch, we would have kept you but I don't like your name and last but not least Chopper you can stay but only if you agree to have therapy but if you don't get therapy then you can kiss your job good-bye."

"Hang we like slaves for the Republic!" Chopper objected.

"Yeah" The others said.

"Well, in that case think of it this way, you all just got freed!" The smart ass clone retorted.

**Mrs. Kenobi: I'm doing your suggestion next**

**Zany-Siri: I promise I'll do your suggestion after Mrs. Kenobi**


	7. Jedi Crash reason

**Why Obi-Wan didn't help rescue Aayla Secura with Anakin and Ahsoka this was suggested by Mrs. Kenobi and for all the Cody fans out there, Cody makes his first appearance!**

**There are some references to **_**Pirates of the Caribbean, The Simpsons, Doctor Who **_**and **_**Stargate: Atlantis **_**(and appearances)**

**(Jedi Crash)**

"Achoo!" Obi-Wan Kenobi sneezed and then burst into a coughing fit on the ground.

"Sir, I really think I should take you to a doctor." Commander Cody said.

"But I'm FINE!" Obi-Wan snorted and wheezed and puffed.

"Yeah, I have no idea what you just said, it sorta sounded like gubaflubawhoo" Cody replied "I'm taking you to a doctor."

"I'm getting better." Obi-Wan said weakly hoping he wouldn't have to face a doctor since he was afraid of them.

"Alright, you have till tomorrow to get better and if you're not, I'm taking you to see a doctor." Cody said.

0 0 0

(The next day)

"And so he's been like this ever since he got rescued by Jar-Jar from the pirates," Cody explained to Dr. McKay.

"Bloody pirates!" Obi-Wan said.

0 0 0

(Several minutes later of Dr. McKay examining Obi-Wan)

"Well, you might have Whooping Cough, so I'm going to have to run a test" Dr. McKay said.

"Rodney! What do you think you are doing?" Dr. Keller demanded.

"Oh, hey Jennifer, I'm just being a medical doctor." Rodney answered.

"But you're a science doctor! Not a medical one!" Keller said.

"Yeah but I thought I would try a different career path." Rodney explained.

"Rodney, put my medical tools down" Came a Scottish voice from the door, "And who are you?" The question was directed at Keller.

"You're alive!" Rodney yelled with delight.

"Well of course I'm alive!" Carson said, "What would make you think otherwise?"

"You died, and that's why I came," Keller replied.

"Well don't tell me that!" Carson yelled "I'm only up to the first season!"

"So you don't know everyone's favourite caveman?" Rodney asked.

"He's not a caveman, he has a gun!" Keller said.

"Hi everybody!"

"Hi Dr. Nick!" Everyone in the room said in unison.

"Okay, so what's the problem?" Dr. Nick said holding an axe.

"I want to go home." Obi-Wan sniffed.

"Are you the patient?" Dr. Nick asked.

"Yes, he is." Cody answered.

"Okay, what needs to come off?" Dr. Nick said holding up his axe.

"Please don't do anything to me." Obi-Wan pleaded.

"Relax this won't hurt a bit." Dr. Nick said, and he continued to lift up his axe until his pager started beeping.

"Oh no! I've got go," Dr. Nick said checking his pager "Bye Everybody!"

"Bye Dr. Nick!" Everyone said in unison. Doctor Nick left the room.

"Oh, Thank the Force, he left," Obi-Wan breathed in relief.

A blue police box appeared in the room, I think we all know where this is going because out stepped . . .

"Doctor" Amy Pond began when they stepped out in the room.

"Are we in a hospital? I find hospitals fascinating, with the whacking and chopping up of patients, the screams of people in pain, so interesting." The Doctor said.

"I want to go home" Obi-Wan muttered from his curled up in a shaking ball position.

"Is the patient?" The Doctor asked, "What's the problem? Tetanus, cancer, broken limbs, heart failure, osteoporosis, cooties?"

"He has a cold," Carson said "And I'm going to be the one to help him"

"We should listen to him." Amy Pond said "He's Scottish"

"If I got one billion dollars for every time you said that, I'd be a very rich man." The Doctor started.

"Hey I've said that twice!" Amy Pond replied furious.

"Yeah, which is why I need such a large amount." The Doctor answered

And so Obi-Wan and Cody were stuck in the hospital for many days whilst many doctors of many different areas where you can get the title 'Doctor' from many different TV shows, movies, plays, books etc. appeared in the hospital. It took a long time but eventually Obi-Wan and Cody escaped from the hospital and by that time Obi-Wan no longer had his cold.

But his fear of Doctors had increased by a large amount.

**Okay, that was for Mrs. Kenobi, so did everyone find the POTC reference? If you didn't ask someone who did!**

**If anyone wants me to do a reason on why a character had a very little part in an episode then just put in your review which episode it was and which character and please no episodes from Season Two because so far I have seen like 5 or some small number like that ):**

**And to everyone who reviewed thank you so much.**


	8. Shadow of Malevolence Reason

**Why Dooku wasn't with General Grievous on the bridge of Malevolence when Plo Koon, Anakin, Ahsoka attacked the ship this was requested by Zany-Siri**

**(Shadow of Malevolence)**

"Master, I came as fast as I could what is the problem?" Count Dooku asked Sidious.

"Ah, Count, thank-you for coming here, I have a very important question to ask you." Sidious said.

"Yes?" Dooku asked.

"Does my butt look big in this robe?" Sidious said questionly, "I've been looking in the mirror and all I see is this really fat old guy, I think I need plastic surgery or go on some kind of diet and OH GOD I'M SO FAT!" Sidious wailed the last part.

"You called me here to Coruscant, I left that imbecile Grievous in charge of Malevolence and it's likely he'll damage that ship, because you think you look fat?" The Count twitched.

"Yes," Sidious replied "So am I fat?"

"Why couldn't you ask me that via hologram?" Dooku thundered.

"Because, holograms are good at making people look fat, you had to come here in person," Sidious complained like a little girl.

Dooku stared at Sidious, "It's moments like this that make me wonder, why I am on Darkside."

**If anyone wants me to do a reason on why a character had a very little part in an episode then just put in your review which episode it was and which character and please no episodes from Season Two because so far I have seen like 5 or some small number like that ):**


	9. Mystery of 1000 Moons reason

**Why Cody wasn't sick or helping to cure the sick, this was requested by RedViper**

**(Mystery of 1000 Moons)**

"Okay, so you're Cody?" Simon Cowell asked.

"Yes," Cody replied

"I didn't know you were a clone," Paula Abdul said.

"I didn't know clones were allowed to compete!" Randy Jackson exclaimed.

"Well the big burly security guys let me in," Cody explained

"Okay, whatever, what are you going to sing?" Simon asked

"TiK ToK" Cody said.

0 0 0

(A very painful 2 minutes later)

"I think you killed my ears!" Simon exclaimed

"You _did _kill my ears!" Randy moaned

"Is that a good thing?" Cody asked

"NO!" Everyone else shouted

"I told you, we wouldn't find good singers on Naboo, only horrible ones!" Randy complained.

"Am I going to Coruscant?" Cody asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry but no, killing the judges' ears really doesn't help your chances." Paula said very nicely.

0 0 0

(A few hours later)

"Ah Cody, there you are we've found the lab," Obi-Wan said.

"Um, sir," Cody began .

"Yes," Obi-Wan said.

"I was wondering, I found a secret Sep base and it's very small and on Naboo and I could take a small squad and destroy the base, it would be really easy and help to keep Naboo safe." Cody lied.

"Alright, go for it." Obi-Wan said.

0 0 0

(Outside the Galaxy Idol Auditions on Naboo)

BOOM! The building exploded.

"Sir, are you sure that was a Sep base?" Boil asked

"Of course I am!" Cody replied.

"How do you know?" Waxer asked.

"Because when real talent comes along those Sep-loving judges just push them away and only accept un–talented fools." Cody said angrily.

"You tried out didn't you?" Waxer said.

**According to Wiki, Simon and Paula are not judges on the show anymore **

**If anyone wants me to do a reason on why a character had a very little part in an episode then just put in your review which episode it was and which character and please no episodes from Season Two because so far I have seen like 5 or some small number like that ):**


	10. Lair of Grievous Reason

**Why Luminara and Ahsoka didn't help Kit Fisto and Nahdar Vebb failed attempts at failing to bite General Grievous's shiny metal ass, this was requested by liji5**

**(Lair of Grievous)**

**This would have been out sooner but I had find out Nahdar's species name (mon calamari), and as I was researching I got side tracked and looked at Fisto's wookie page and several other wookie pages and played **_**Plants VS Zombies**_** too.**

"I did have my doubts about this place but it really is of a very high standard," Luminara Unduli said to the Green Company and the smart ass clone regarding the restaurant they were in.

"Yeah, that fishy dish was the best entree!" Gree exclaimed "Nice choice, smart ass"

"Well I have been known to make excellent choices and sooner or later they'll end up putting me in charge of the entire galaxy!" The smart ass clone said.

"I wouldn't bet on it," One of the clones muttered to the clone next to him.

The waiter walked up to the table and asked "Will that be all or would you like dessert?"

"Um, actually I was wondering what was in the entree we had?" Luminara asked.

"Mon calamari" The waiter said

"Could you repeat that?"

"Mon calamari"

"Pardon?"

"Mon calamari"

"Are you sure?"

"Mon calamari"

"As in the people Mon calamari?"

"Yeah"

"We ate people?"

"Mon calamari people"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Really?"

"Yes and that was the sixth time I said it"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"I think I'm going to be sick!" One of the clone troopers groaned.

"I'm never going to be able to look at Mon calamari in the same way again!" Luminara said looking pale.

0 0 0

(A few weeks later after Luminara and Ahsoka got their butts kicked by Ventress and they are discussing where Gunray is, this is after the talked to the Jedi Council and co by the holograms)

"So does this mean we get join get to go hunt Gunray with Master Fisto?" Ahsoka asked brightly.

"Yes," Luminara answered.

"Cool, his old padawan Nahdar Vebb is going to be there too!" Ahsoka said "Won't that be great?"

"Nahdar Vebb?" Luminara replied going white.

"Yep!" Ahsoka answered not noticing the change of colour in Luminara's face.

"We can't go!" Luminara snapped.

"Why not?" Ahsoka asked.

"Because I decided you need to do more theory work!" Luminara said sharply and walked away.

"I want my Master!" Ahsoka sobbed like a three-year old who wanted their Mummy.

**If anyone wants me to do a reason on why a character had a very little part in an episode then just put in your review which episode it was and which character and please no episodes from Season Two because so far I have seen up to the 6****th**** episode Weapons Factory.**

**Thank you to everyone who put in suggestion, it's the suggestions that keep this story going.**

**Anyway next up why Rex isn't in Innocents of Ryloth**

**Mrs. Kenobi – It would be useless to tie me to a computer since I use a laptop instead, oh and BTW Australia is a very big island, good luck trying to find me and one last thing, what colour is your lightsaber?**


	11. Innocents of Ryloth reason

**Why Rex wasn't seen helping Cody, Waxer, Boil and all the other clones on the surface of Ryloth, this was requested by gtgirl33**

**(Innocents of Ryloth)**

**I'm sorry this wasn't out sooner but I had to do an assignment and maths homework and english homework and PE homework and I hurt my finger play Basketball ): oh and more Pirates of the Caribbean references and other references to Avenue Q and sorry this has taken so long, I was also playing Plants vs Zombies a lot**

"Captain Rex!" Called one of the clones.

Rex looked up from where he was sitting, enjoying his meal in the mess hall, "What is it trooper?" He sighed disappointed that his meal had been disturbed.

"You've been ordered to go see a therapist." The smart ass clone said.

"Oh, it's you!" Rex snarled angrily.

"Yes, it is me, thank you for noticing" The smart ass clone replied, "Now go have therapy!"

"Why do I need therapy?" Rex hissed getting angry.

"Well maybe it has something to do with that little incident you had last week. . ." The smart ass clone said leaving the sentence hanging.

"What incident?" Rex asked confused.

"You know, running around the ship last week screaming about how you've got a jar of dirt and we should guess what is inside it, amongst other things, which were the result of you drinking too much chocolate milk and too much water" The smart ass clone prompted.

"Oh yeah," Rex said flashbacking to last week.

0 0 0

(Rex's flashback to last week)

"I'm not wearing underwear today! No I'm not wearing underwear today! Not that you'd probably care much about my underwear but still I gotta say! That I'm not wearing underwear today!" Rex screamed and shouted and sung all at once.

Rex ran around the mess hall wearing a pink bikini over his white and blue armour whilst hold a jar of dirt and screaming about his underwear.

"I got a jar of dirt! I jar got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it!" Rex screamed, laughing as well.

Rex tripped over his own feet and tumbled over his head and landed on his butt.

"Still got it!" He yelled triumphantly lifting the jar of dirt into the air.

0 0 0

(End of Rex's flashback)

"Well you were the one who gave me the chocolate milk and water!" Rex said.

"Alright, but you should go to the therapy the last guy who got told to go therapy didn't and he got fired." The smart ass clone said.

**Sorry that has taken so long!**

**If anyone wants me to do a reason on why a character had a very little part in an episode then just put in your review which episode it was and which character and please no episodes from Season Two because so far I have seen up to the 6****th**** episode Weapons Factory.**

**TakeDownRexsoka – I'm not doing your suggestion despite the fact that I have seen Weapons Factory because if people see me do your suggestion from Season 2 then they'll make other suggestions for Season 2 as well and they could spoil it for me, OKAY? **

**Next up why Ventress isn't in what CentuarGirl21 said**


	12. Dooku Captured 2nd reason

**NO SEASON 2 SUGGESTIONS PLEASE!**

**Why Ventress wasn't onboard Dooku's ship when Obi-Wan rescued Anakin**

**(Dooku Captured)**

**Sorry for not updating sooner my laptop got a virus and a lot of things have been happening with friends and my foot hurts and everything is really weird at the moment**

A long time ago when the galaxy wasn't as stuffed up as it is today, lived a young Asajj Ventress and she was only eight years old . . .

DUN DUN DUN!

"I want to be a supermodel!" Yelled Asajj to her mother and father, "When I grow up I' going to be the most famoustist person in the whole universe!"

0 0 0

(Many years later, and the galaxy is really messed up with war and other stuff like that, there are just so many problems and everyone's leaders high and someone seriously needs to slap all the leaders who keep messing things up as well as the guy selling air on Coruscant, he is messed up)

"Dooku," Asajj yelled as the Count came onto the bridge of the ship where she had been waiting for him for the last 15 minutes, "I have question!"

"What is it?" Dooku said making a tremendous effort to hold his temper in.

"Can I have a weeks leave?" Asajj asked holding her hands behind her back.

"No! You're supposed to guarding the Skywalker brat!" Dooku thundered.

"But that's boring!" Asajj pouted "I wanna be a super model!"

"No! You are an assassin!" Dooku snapped.

"I'll quit bugging you if you give me a weeks leave . . ." Asajj said like and eight year old "And I'll be the bestest! And I'll make money! And I'll buy you presentzies! And I'll do other stuff! Please?"

"Will you shut up?" Dooku asked

"Sure!" Asajj squealed and ran off to find a ship to get to the modelling agency.

"Um, sir there is an incoming transmission from General Grievous." A droid said.

"Open it" Dooku sighed and a blue hologram of Grievous appeared.

"Can I ask you a question?" Grievous said like an eight year old boy.

"Didn't give me much of a choice there buddy!" Dooku replied angrily, "I'm sorry, I'm just a little, nevermind, what did you want to ask?"

"Can I have a weeks leave?" Grievous inquired, "I want be a rock star!"

**I am so so sorry I haven't updated sooner, I had a virus and a really busy weekend. **

**No season 2 suggestions please but, you if you didn't like one of my reasons for a character not being or doing something in one of the episodes feel free to say that you didn't like it and I can do another reason.**

**Next up **

**Why Obi-Wan wasn't in Hostage Crisis**


	13. Hostage Crisis reason

**NO SEASON 2 SUGESTIONS!**

**Why Obi-Wan didn't help Anakin rescue the senators when they were all being held hostage, this was requested by Zany-Siri**

**(Hostage Crisis)**

**Also if you guys want to find out what happens when Ventress takes her week off then you can read 'The Bestest Mozt Famouisest Soupore Modal'**

**Um just a little warning, I kinda went a little mad, this is shown in the fact that I don't know, I just am mad and I don't think that made sense, I'll shut up now.**

**Oh and it kinda repeats itself**

Obi-Wan Kenobi was a good man of good virtues, of good values, of good health, of good hygiene, of good hair, of good teeth, of good style, of good body odour, of good walking, of good running, of good sitting, of good dancing, of good kindness, of good words, of good cats, of good sleep, of good teaching, of good talking, of good people, of good children, of good puppies, of good flowers, of good (insert-random-word-here), of good you get the point, that is until 12 hours ago when the man of so good etc did the unthinkable! He forgot his light saber's birthday!

This is the story of Obi-Wan Kenobi the valiant man and a look into his life, how he stove to make things up to his light saber! His survival in the underworld of Coruscant! The danger he faced that would make many flinch with fear! His courage! His determination! His words of wisdom! How he never gave up and fought bravely to the end! How he . . . um . . . uh . . . oops . . .

Could do me a favour and forget everything I just said in the above paragraph? You can! Brilliant! What I meant to say was . . .

This is the story of why Obi-Wan Kenobi wasn't in _Hostage Crisis_!

0 0 0

(12 hours ago)

"Obi-Wan, do you know what today is?" Asked Obi-Wan's light saber.

"Um, another standard day on Coruscant," Obi-Wan replied.

"You forgot!" The light saber said angrily.

"Forgot what?" Obi-Wan asked confused.

"Forgot my birthday!" The light saber screeched.

"You have one of those?" Obi-Wan said. His light saber stared at him for a moment.

"OUT!" The light saber screamed in a shrill voice. Obi-Wan decided that he liked his head very much where it was so he ran out of the room.

0 0 0

(11 hours and 30 minutes ago in a bar)

"My fellow bar going, grease bags, dirty smelling, ugly looking, foul tasting, bad language, aliens and chairs of the bar!" Obi-Wan said drunkenly standing on top of his stool, "I have come to the decision that you lot are the best people in the universe despite the fact that you smell, you probably taste horrible, you look worse, you feel gross and you sound terrible! You'll all end in jail, you can't hold down a girl, you can't keep a job, you never finished school and you have no taste, I like you guys!"

And with that Obi-Wan fell of his stool giggling. Most of the patrons in the bar stood up and rushed towards Obi-Wan. They went outside into an alley and proceeded to beat Obi-Wan to a pulp.

0 0 0

(11 hours ago in an alley outside a bar)

The alley was grim and held several piles of rubbish dumped together to form a cluster. From one of these clusters a moan came. A hand emerged from one of the garbage clusters. The hand began to brush away the garbage revealing a body that had been submerged under the garbage. The body crawled away from the mound of rubbish and slowly stood taking an agonising time, so much flowery purple prose was used in the time that the man began to stand. So many people lost brain cells from all the purple prose that was being used but finally before more purple prose could be unleashed upon the reader the man stood up.

"That was a really stupid paragraph," He commented, "I'm gonna go to the mall."

And with saying that the brave, courageous Obi-Wan Kenobi departed to seek his next destination, the adventure that is there, what is it? Who knows but have no fear, Obi-Wan will find out.

"That last statement was also pretty ridiculous!" Obi-Wan yelled.

0 0 0

(10 hours and 30 minutes ago in a mall)

Obi-Wan Kenobi was peacefully strolling around the mall like owned the place when he ran into a young girl who was making no trouble and was just reading her copy of Eclipse.

"You know, young lady," Obi-Wan said interrupting "You really shouldn't be reading that book or the series, they kill brain cells. There is no character development, Nessie is impossible, Meyer breaks her own canon, Meyer doesn't do research, there is the chagrin abuse, she hates blondes, she stereotypes, she doesn't have a plot until the last hundred pages or so, she encourages stalking, she encourages abusive relationships."

"Um, I don't think you should have that out loud in such a public place." The young girl said looking very scared.

"And why not?" Obi-Wan replied.

"Those two girls over there." The young girl pointed behind her.

"What about them?" Obi-Wan asked.

"They are very big Twilight fans and they have lots of other friends who are also Twilight fans who are arriving and bye." The young girl who was actually an Anti who was just reading the books for the lulz ran off.

Obi-Wan watched the girl run off. He suddenly realized he was surrounded by hoard of very angry teenage girls each holding one of Meyer's books. They look very angry.

The hoard closed in on Obi-Wan

0 0 0

(10 hours ago in an alley outside a mall)

The alley was grim and held several piles of rubbish dumped together to form a cluster. From one of these clusters a moan came. A hand emerged from one of the garbage clusters. The hand began to brush away the garbage revealing a body that had been submerged under the garbage. The body crawled away from the mound of rubbish and slowly stood taking an agonising time, so much flowery purple prose was used in the time that the man began to stand. So many people lost brain cells from all the purple prose that was being used but finally before more purple prose could be unleashed upon the reader the man stood up.

"That was a really stupid paragraph," He commented, "I'm gonna go to the cinemas."

And with saying that the brave, courageous Obi-Wan Kenobi departed to seek his next destination, the adventure that is there, what is it? Who knows but have no fear, Obi-Wan will find out.

"That last statement was also pretty ridiculous!" Obi-Wan yelled.

0 0 0

(9 hours and 30 minutes ago in a cinema)

Obi-Wan Kenobi was wondering around the cinema looking for people to annoy when he ran into the smart ass clone.

"Hello sir!" The smart ass clone saluted Obi-Wan.

"Oh, it's you!" Obi-Wan hissed angrily.

"You don't have to be so rude!" The smart ass clone scolded.

"Yes well I'm looking for people to bother now get out of my way!" Obi-Wan said.

"Why are you doing that?" The smart ass clone asked.

"Dunno but for some reason I always end up unconscious and it is kinda bugging me." Obi-Wan said.

"My ass just thought of a brilliant idea!" The smart ass clone exclaimed.

"Your ass?" Obi-Wan asked not sure if he heard right.

"Well I am the smart ass clone!" The smart ass clone started "Gotta live up to my reference somehow and my butt thought of a brilliant idea!"

"What's that?" Obi-Wan asked scared of what the answer might be.

"Why don't you stop insulting people!" The smart ass clone suggested.

"I guess I could try that." Obi-Wan replied.

0 0 0

(9 hours ago beside a hobo) 

"Would you like some help homeless bum?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yeah a good meal and job and home would help." The hobo replied grumpy at being woken up, "As would you leaving me be!"

"How Force Sensitive are you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Dunno but I'm good at making things fly!" The hobo said.

"Really well why don't you come with me to the Jedi Temple and become a Jedi!" Obi-Wan suggested.

"Don't wanna!" The hobo yelled, grabbed Obi-Wan's money bag and ran away.

"Screw this I'm going fishing in the temple." Obi-Wan said.

0 0 0

(8 hours and 30 minutes ago in the temple beside a pond)

"This is the life!" Obi-Wan said.

0 0 0

(8 hours ago in the temple beside a pond)

"Woah!" Obi-Wan exclaimed holding a huge fish, "I just caught a huge fish!" 

0 0 0

(2 hours ago in Obi-Wan's rooms)

"I'm home! I caught several fish!" Obi-Wan yelled, "I'm cooking them for dinner!"

0 0 0

(And now the present)

"You made such a lovely meal!" Obi-Wan's light saber said, "This is such a wonderful birthday present! No one has ever cooked dinner for me before!"

There was a knock on the door, Obi-Wan stood up and opened the door.

"I'm ready to be a Jedi now." The hobo said.

**No Season 2 Suggestions Please! But Season 1 suggestions are greatly appreciated.**

**Sorry this took so long to get out, I tried to finish it before I went on Ski camp but my laptop got a virus so I couldn't sorry!**

**Next up why Ahsoka wasn't in Hostage Crisis**


	14. Hostage Crisis 2nd Reason

**Why Ahsoka and Rex didn't help Anakin rescue the senators, this was requested by Zany-Siri but that was only the Ahsoka part, I came up with the Rex part.**

**Also if you guys want to find out what happens when Ventress takes her week in chapter 12 off then you can read 'The Bestest Mozt Famouisest Soupore Modal'**

**This chapter was inspired by the Dare Iced Coffee Adds (I'm pretty sure its Dare)**

"Hey Rex, can we go get a coffee?" Ahsoka Tano asked Captain Rex.

"Um . . ." Rex said and then began to think.

0 0 0

(Inside the mind of Rex, which is at a coffee shop where Rex and Ahoska are sitting at a table facing each other)

0 0 1

"I'm pregnant," Ahsoka said holding a pregnancy test.

0 0 2

"I'm kinda cheating on you," Ahsoka began looking nervous.

0 0 3

"You have B.O. and it is really bad," Ahsoka pinched her nose

0 0 4

"I need you to pretend to abuse me in front of my father" Ahsoka said.

0 0 5

"I have a really weird rash and I've only slept with you . . ." Ahsoka mumbled.

0 0 6

"We need to fake our deaths," Ahsoka said

0 0 7

"It's over, it really is." Ahsoka exclaimed

0 01

I'm pretty sure the baby isn't yours," Ahsoka added.

0 0 2

"It happened with that Lurmen healer" Ahsoka acknowledged.

0 0 3

"I can't focus on whatever I'm doing cause you stink real bad!" Ahsoka exclaimed

0 0 4

"My father thinks I'm in an abusive relationship and he is visiting us soon," Ahsoka said.

0 0 5

"I've also only kissed you, only got a foot rub from you, only hugged you," Ahsoka listed.

0 0 6

"The Separatist have decided to mark us and we are in a rather difficult situation," Ahsoka informed Rex seriously

0 0 7

"Wow! Dumping you wasn;t hard at all!" Ahsoka exclaimed

0 0 1

"I think it is Admiral Yularen's baby," Ahsoka pondered.

0 0 2

"Monkeys are actually really good at you-know," Ahsoka said awkwardly.

0 0 3

"You need to buy deodorant!" Ahsoka advised him

0 0 4

"I'm not sure why I told him that but he did beat trees when I was little," Ahsoka reminisced

0 0 5

"Only role-played with you, only swam with you, only read poetry with you, only danced with you, only played volleyball with you, only slapped you," Ahsoka listed.

0 0 6

"It is also a rather dangerous situation," Ahsoka said.

0 0 7

"I thought it would be harder, I spent all night worrying about it." Ahsoka exclaimed.

0 0 1

"But it might be 3PO's baby." Ahsoka suggested.

0 0 2

"You know he is a lot better at it than you." Ahsoka sneered.

0 0 3

"You also should consider showering," Ahsoka suggested.

0 0 4

"I guess I just want to protect the trees!" Ahsoka sighed.

0 0 5

"Only played hide and seek with you, only played tag with you, only played red light green light with you, only played Left 4 Dead with you, only played barbie with you," Ahsoka listed.

0 0 6

"We're going to need plastic surgery" Ahsoka said.

0 0 7

"I even had a big mushy speech prepared!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

0 0 1

"It also could be R2's" Ahsoka said.

0 0 2

"I'm gonna call him now!" Ahsoka reached for her comlink.

0 0 3

"Other clones are also finding it hard to concentrate due to your B.O." Ahsoka said gently.

0 0 4

"My father is so cruel to trees" Ahsoka sighed again.

0 0 5

"Only bathed with you, only had a heart transplant with you, only got drunk with you, only went to parties with you, only killed rabbits with you" Ahsoka continued to list things.

0 0 6

"And you are also going to need to swap gender in surgery." Ahsoka said.

0 0 7

"But we can still be friends." Ahsoka exclaimed.

0 0 0

(Outside of Rex's mind at pretty much at the beginning of the chapter)

"Um hey, can we get a Dare Iced Coffee instead?" Rex asked.

"Sure." Ahsoka replied.

And so Rex and Ahsoka went of to go get coffee (Dare Iced) and it turns out Ahsoka wanted to ask Rex if he wanted to go ice skating, then laser tag and see a movie.

Rex and Ahsoka had a great time, until Ahsoka told Rex that she was pregnant, cheated on him, he had B.O., her father was coming, she has rash, they have to go into hiding and she is dumping him.

Okay that last bit I was lying but it'd be really if that did happen.

**Okay guys I don't drink Dare Iced Coffee but they have an awesome ad just like the beer ad that is amazing! **


	15. Innocents of Ryloth 2nd reason

**Why Mace Windu was not seen helping Obi-Wan and Cody and everyone else, free the Twi'lek, I actually came up with this one.**

**(Innocents of Ryloth)**

"You know, Jedi are great giving foot rubs," The smart ass clone commented to Commander Ponds, "They really should do this more often."

0 0 0

(Last night)

"Troopers, what are you doing?" Mace Windu asked his men that were all sitting around a crate holding cards.

"Playing poker." Ponds replied, "Wanna join us?"

"Ah, okay," Windu said.

"Hey, Windu you wanna make this game more interesting?" The smart ass asked.

"How so?" Windu replied.

"Well if I beat you, you have to be my servant for a day," The smart ass clone said.

"And if I win?" Windu asked, humouring the smart ass clone.

"Then I will clean all the latrines, mess hall and whatever else needs cleaning for the next 2 weeks." The smart ass clone said.

"All right," Windu replied.

0 0 0

(The next day)

"I still can't figure out how you managed to beat me." Windu said giving the smart ass clone a foot rub.

"Oh it's very simple," The smart ass clone replied, "You see, I placed a mirror at an angle behind you so I was able to see your cards and plus I had some hidden cards."

"You cheated!" Windu said.

"Well duh!" The smart ass clone replied. "I wasn't going to make that bet if I knew there was a high chance I would lose. I'm not stupid you know."

**If anyone wants me to do a reason on why a character had a very little part in an episode then just put in your review which episode it was and which character and please no episodes from Season Two because I haven't seen most of the episodes.**


	16. Gungan General Reason

**Why Ahoska wasn't seen helping anyone save anything or fighting anyone for something this was requested by Mrs. Kenobi/Stephanie Skywalker**

**(Gungan General)**

**Also there is a competition in my other story with a great prize (you'll have to read it to find out what it is) the competition closes on the first of September**

"It's awful, so horrible," Ahsoka Tano whimpered from her fetal position curled up in the middle of the mess hall. "I can't find it, there's none left."

"Sir?" Captain Rex asked kneeling next to her, worried she might have another outburst, "What's gone?"

"The bread is gone!" Ahsoka screamed sobbing, "WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

"Commander calm down," Rex began.

"No!" Ahsoka yelled loudly pushing away from him, "You're one of them!"

"One of what?" Rex asked cautiously.

"The bread thieves!" Ahsoka screeched. "I know what you're doing!"

"Commander, calm down," Rex said sternly, "Stop making a scene."

"Not until you tell me where you've put the bread!" Ahsoka screamed, "I must find the bread or we are all dead."

"Sir, calm down" Rex tried again.

"Never!" Ahsoka yelled, "Only once the bread has been returned will we all be able to survive!"

"AHSOKA!" Rex yelled losing his patience.

0 0 0

(Several hours later in a white room, like the ones where the people that try to kill their imaginary friends with spoons, go)

"We're all going to die." Ahsoka mumbled repeatedly curled up against one of the padded walls.

"How long is she going to be like this?" Rex asked the medical droid from where they were standing outside.

"Not too long just a few more hours," The medical droid replied.

"Sorry I'm late." A man said entering the room, "I got kina lost and got mugged by some pirates, but here is your bread! What's her problem?"

**If anyone wants me to do a reason on why a character had a very little part in an episode then just put in your review which episode it was and which character and please no episodes from Season Two because I haven't seen most of the episodes yet.**


	17. Cloak of Darkness 2nd Reason

**Why Ventress went to go rescue Gunray instead of Dooku, this was requested by clarinetlover21**

**(Cloak of Darkness)**

**More Doctor Who references**

0 0 0

(You know the bit where Dooku is talking to Sidious and then he stops and he closes the connection and then Ventress comes in and then he starts talking to her telling her not to fail and then she leaves and then all the readers realise that I can't find any better connecting words than and then, and then some of them review, and then some don't, and then I do science homework, and then people tell me to get on with the story and then I go and talk on msn)

Ventress left the bridge of the ship, Dooku breathed a sigh of relief, went green and puked violently into a bucket that he had concealed from both Sidious and Ventress.

"Ugh," The Count groaned, "Who cooked that food?"

"I did," The smart ass clone answered.

"You?" Dooku twitched, "You're a part of the Republic, how'd you get here?"

"Well I know this Doctor," The smart ass clone started, "And he has a big blue box thingy which he calls a 'Tardis' or something like that I wasn't paying attention, and then out of nowhere some random short teenage girl comes out of nowhere and starts screaming her head off, and yells about 'Torchwood' so the Doctor tries to calm her down so, whilst he did that I went inside the random blue thingy, fiddled with stuff and bada-boom bada-bing I'm here!"

"And you cooked my food?" Dooku asked weakly.

"Yep!" The smart ass clone said, "But unfortunately I didn't get a chance to finish the meat so I think you have food poisoning, also like 17 chapters back, some other people got food poisoning so you know, whatever I cook, don't eat it! You'll get sick."

"Wait so how did you end up cooking my food?" Dooku asked,

"Oh, well, I gave your kitchen staff some cookies I made, before coming here." The smart ass clone answered.

**Guys, I just want you to know that 17 chapters from now the smart ass clone is going to cook some meat, someone will eat it and get sick because people seem to be having some problems wrapping their heads around the idea that it is bad to eat food that has been prepared by the smart ass clone.**

**Oh and the random short teenage girl is one of my friends that is obsessed with Torchwood and Doctor Who.**

**If anyone wants me to do a reason on why a character had a very little part in an episode then just put in your review which episode it was and which character and please no episodes from Season Two because I haven't seen most of the episodes.**

**And also there is a competition in my other story, feel free to have as many entries as you like it closes on the first of September, there is going to be a first, second and third prize,**

**First Prize: You will be in a chapter of **_**I Wasn't There Because **_**or **_**The Bestest Mozt Famouisest Soupore Modal **_**you decide which one want to be in**

**Second Prize: You get to be in a chapter of either **_**I Wasn't There Because **_**or **_**The Bestest Mozt Famouisest Soupore Modal **_**you don't get to decide which one you go in because first place decides for you!**

**Third Prize: You will be mentioned in **_**I Wasn't There Because**_

**Ok the prizes aren't that good but they were the only things I could think of.**


	18. Rookies 2nd reason

**Why Ahsoka wasn't seen helping anyone prevent the invasion of Kamino, I thought of this one**

**(Rookies)**

**If you pay attention you'll get the last line**

"Ahoska, I have just received word you failed ninth grade Shakespearean English." Anakin Skywalker said, striding towards his padawan Ahsoka Tano.

"Yeah? So?" Ahsoka replied, "It's not like it's gonna be useful in the near future."

"I have arranged an English tutor for you." Anakin said sternly.

"Tutoring?" Ahsoka cried outraged, "That's stupid!"

0 0 0

(Several hours later of continuous tantrums on Ahsoka's part and many facepalms from Anakin, Ahsoka was finally in a classroom with a tutor)

"Now we are going to look at the balcony scene," The tutor began whilst Ahsoka groaned, "You know, Romeo and Juliet can actually be quite relatable to real life."

"How?" Ahsoka asked moodily.

"Well, is Romeo really happy to see Juliet," The tutor said, "Or does he really just want to get laid?"

"I never thought of it like that." Ahsoka commented.

"And when Juliet says 'Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo'" The tutor began, "Is she really saying that or is there a different meaning behind her words?"

"What else could she be saying?" Ahsoka asked curious at what the tutor would say.

"Perhaps she means 'Desperate, desperate, I'm really, really desperate.'" The tutor said in a high pitched voice.

0 0 0

(Several hours later)

"Rex, Rex," Ahsoka said, "Wherefore art thou Rex?"

**If anyone wants me to do a reason on why a character had a very little part in an episode then just put in your review which episode it was and which character and please no episodes from Season Two because I haven't seen most of the episodes.**

**And also there is a competition in my other story, feel free to have as many entries as you like it closes on the first of September, there is going to be a first, second and third prize,**

**First Prize: You will be in a chapter of **_**I Wasn't There Because **_**or **_**The Bestest Mozt Famouisest Soupore Modal **_**you decide which one want to be in**

**Second Prize: You get to be in a chapter of either **_**I Wasn't There Because **_**or **_**The Bestest Mozt Famouisest Soupore Modal **_**you don't get to decide which one you go in because first place decides for you!**

**Third Prize: You will be mentioned in **_**I Wasn't There Because**_

**Ok the prizes aren't that good but they were the only things I could think of.**


	19. Ambush Reason

**Why Ventress was sent to the Toydaria system instead of Dooku**

**(Ambush)**

Count Dooku was humming a merry little tune. He was very happy. In a few hours he would be on holidays, well hopefully, as long as nobody did anything stupid he should be alright.

"Sir?" A droid interrupted the Count's thoughts.

"What is it?" Dooku growled.

"The USA isn't letting you go for a vacation in Hawaii." The droid replied.

"Why not?" Dooku thundered angry that his vacation that he had been saving up for might be ruined.

"Because you're too old and have a horrible sense in what you should wear." The droid said.

"That's why?" Dooku asked confused, "That's a pathetic reason!"

"That's what they said!" The droid whined.

"So tell them they are stupid!" Dooku replied angrily.

"I did!" The droid whinged.

"So what did they say to you?" Dooku asked

"You moron this isn't even America." The droid replied.

"I told the droids to send the request to America!" Dooku yelled, "Who do they think they are?"

"Antarctica." The droid replied, "They said that you would freeze if you wore board shorts."

**To Sassy Gay Friend: I am very sorry about the last chapter, about a week ago, one of my friends told me about the desperate etc things and she said that her English teacher told her and the rest of her class about it, there was no mentions of any videos, until another one of my friends told me about your videos yesterday. I am very sorry I thought that it was my friend's teacher who came up with it, and I did not realise that it was you. I did not realise this since it is none of my business what my friend's teacher does with his spare time. I am very sorry about this and also if you like I will remove chapter 18 because I can if you want me to and I am very sorry about this.**

**If anyone wants me to do a reason on why a character had a very little part in an episode then just put in your review which episode it was and which character and please no episodes from Season Two because I haven't seen a lot of them.**


	20. Jedi Crash 2nd reason

**Why Kit Fisto didn't go help Anakin, Ahsoka and Rex help out Aayla Secura**

**(Jedi Crash)**

**Try and spot the references to some of the other chapters it isn't too hard.**

"And Master Fisto, this is where the mess hall is." The smart ass clone informed Kit Fisto on his tour of _Resolute._

"Uh, huh, that's nice." Kit replied not really paying much attention, "What is that noise?"

"Um," The smart ass clone began, "Well some of the clones are a bit weird but you know, they're not so bad . . ."

"I'm not wearing underwear today and I also want Dare Ice Coffee!" Clone Captain Rex was running around _Resolute _wearing a pink bikini over his armour.

"Um," The smart ass clone started.

"Blah, blah blah," Cody walked past Kit and the smart ass clone, practising for his audition.

"Someone help ME!" Anakin Skywalker screeched. "Windu is trying to teach me about the birds and the bees and give me a footrub!"

"We're out of bread!" Ahsoka sobbed, "We're all going to die and my tongue is stuck to an ice cube!"

"No drama there is!" Yoda said annoyed, "Losing money we are!"

"I ate your former apprentice's species!" Luminara yelled to Kit, "I didn't mean to it just happened!"

"Romeo just wanted to get laid all along!" A tutor said trying to keep up with Ahsoka.

"I wanna be a rockstar!" For some strange reason General Grievous came down the corridor playing a guitar whilst singing.

"I'm having a vacation here since the stupid droid sent the request to Antartica instead of America and I also need a bucket! I had some of the smart ass clone's food" Dooku said wearing board shorts and behind him Ventress strutted down the corridor like it was a catwalk with a Hutt following her taking pictures of her.

"Must lose weight!" Palpatine chanted as he jogged down the hall.

"I want revenge on those jackass guys that fired me!" Chopper yelled with a whisky bottle in his hand.

"Ugh," Plo Koon groaned and threw up into a bucket, "Remind me never to eat the smart ass clone's food ever again!"

"I don't care how sick I get or what they say!" Obi-Wan yelled, "I'm not seeing a doctor and I won't forget my lightsaber's birthday!"

"OMG a rope!" Ahsoka screamed at the sight and ran away in fear.

0 0 0

(Several chaotic hours later)

"Has anyone seen Kit?" Anakin Skywalker asked Windu, Yoda, a tutor, the smart ass clone, Palpatine, Dooku, Ventress, Ahsoka, Plo Koon, Greivous, Obi-Wan, Rex, Chopper, Cody and Luminara.

"I did!" The smart ass clone replied. "He ran to an escape pod and left, he was screaming about how mental we are and that it isn't worth it, to go talk to Aayla."

**If anyone wants me to do a reason on why a character had a very little part in an episode then just put in your review which episode it was and which character and please no episodes from Season Two, I haven't seen them all.**


	21. Gungan General 2nd Reason

**Why General Grievous wasn't helping to free Count Dooku from the Pirates in Space! :o**

**(The Gungan General)**

After a very long day Count Dooku was tired. Well you would be tired too if you had just escaped from a bunch of pirates and then received a call from Ventress complaining about her roommate, Mary Orphan Sue, who was according Ventress completely nuts and delusional, frankly Dooku thought that Ventress pretty much just described herself. He was just about to get in his hot tub when one of those idiotic droids came up to him.

"Um Sir," The droid said. "We have a problem."

"What?" Dooku growled, his rest once again disturbed.

"General Grievous has gone to jail." The droid replied.

"What? How?" Dooku asked.

0 0 0

(A day before General Grievous went to jail)

General Grievous wanted to be a rock star. He had wanted to be one ever since he was little. And right now he was bored. He was quite envious of Ventress, she wanted to be a supermodel. Dooku gave her a week off and not Grievous. It was unfair in Grievous's opinion. But a small part of Grievous began to think. Ventress had down a lot of things ever since she was a child to become a model. Grievous had only woken up when he was little and decided to become a rock star, he however didn't do anything. Maybe that was the reason. Grievous began to look on the internet to see if he could do anything that could help him be a rock star.

0 0 0

(A few hours later after looking on the internet and at a Nickelback concert)

General Grievous ran onto the stage. He was quite pleased with himself, he had thought of a brilliant idea. He grabbed Chad Kroeger's guitar and began to bash the stage and set until he was dragged off by security.

0 0 0

(A few days later when Dooku payed the bail)

"Never do anything like that AGAIN!" Dooku thundered. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes sir." Grievous replied unhappily.

0 0 0

(One day later)

"Sir, General Grievous is in jail." A droid said to Dooku.

"What? Why?" Dooku asked angered. "What did he do this time?"

"He hired some men to be paparazzi and take pictures of him." The droid answered, "He then beat two of them up for taking pictures of him."

**Guys don't forget the competition for **_**The Bestest Mozt Famouisest Soupore Modal **_**it is very easy and entries close on the first of September so don't forget**

**First Prize: You will be in a chapter of **_**I Wasn't There Because **_**or **_**The Bestest Mozt Famouisest Soupore Modal **_**you decide which one want to be in**

**Second Prize: You get to be in a chapter of either **_**I Wasn't There Because **_**or **_**The Bestest Mozt Famouisest Soupore Modal **_**you don't get to decide which one you go in because first place decides for you!**

**Third Prize: You will be mentioned in **_**I Wasn't There Because**_

**If anyone wants me to do a reason on why a character had a very little part in an episode then just put in your review which episode it was and which character and please no episodes from Season Two because I haven't seen all of them**


	22. Hostage Crisis 3rd Reason

**Why Jar Jar wasn't captured along with Padme and all the other senators by Cad Bane**

**(Hostage Crisis)**

"Jar Jar, are you ready to go yet?" Senator Bail Organa asked preparing to leave to meet the other senators

"Uh . . ." Jar Jar said holding his hands over his crotch area.

"What's the problem?" Bail replied.

"Um . . ." Was Jar Jar's answer.

"What's the problem?" Bail asked.

"Promise yousa won't laugh?" Jar Jar said timidly.

"Yes." Bail replied. Jar Jar moved his hands from his crotch area revealing a large wet patch.

"I wetza ma pantza" Jar Jar answered.

0 0 0

(On Tatooine)

A strange sound was heard by all the slaves and all their masters and all the rest of whomever else was on Tatooine, it was the sound of laughter from far away. That's how loud Bail is!

**Yeah I was kinda in a bit of a rush, also don't forget the competition, closes on the first of September!**

**If anyone wants me to do a reason on why a character had a very little part in an episode then just put in your review which episode it was and which character and please no episodes from Season Two because I haven't seen all of them**


	23. Ambush 2nd reason

**Why Mace Windu didn't go with Yoda to the Toydaria system**

**(Ambush)**

**By the way you might recognise someone from the fourth chapter, well kinda**

**By the way, the competition for the naming of the Boss is now closed, the chapter that the winner will be in is going to be in the reason for Padme's absence in Gungan General or a chapter of TBMFS, which ever they decide to be in, I am still deciding **

**Disclaimer – Don't own Star War, Romeo and Juliet, Avenue Q, The Simpsons, Pirates of the Caribbean, Stargate, Doctor Who, Dare Iced Coffee, Harry Potter, Phoenix Files, Fable Haven, Home and Away, Eragon, The Hobbit, Lord of the Rings, Monty Python and pretty much everything else that has or has not been stuffed into this story but I do own a teddy bear**

**Disclaimer - I also don't own Twilight but if I did then Bella would get hit by everything, the Cullens would be continuously tormented by a gang of sugar high teens with chainsaws, baseball bats, cricket bats and frying pans, and other stuff like that would happen to everyone, Mike would be super awesome and so would some other characters oh and people would ride on the 'were wolves' like people ride mechanical bulls**

"Mr Windu? Sir?" A young girl called out after Mace Windu in an attempt to get him to stop, "Please sir wait up? Please? Mr Windu?"

"What is it youngling?" Mace Windu asked frustrated at being stopped.

"I need your help." The young girl said.

"No you cannot be a Jedi," Mace Windu began answering what was most likely to be the girl's question, it always is that question, "You are not Force sensitive."

"Pah!" The girl shrieked, "I don't want to be a Jedi! I just need you to answer this survey."

"Oh?" Mace Windu said surprised, "Well why?"

"Because," The girl whined making the word take as long as possible, "I need to complete this survey on a Jedi to get into a really good school! I could get a scholarship, I tried selling cookies to get in but it didn't work!"

"Fine I will answer your questions," Mace Windu sighed, "But you really need to hurry I have to go with Master Yoda on a mission."

"Yeah, yeah," Came the girl's reply, "One what is your name?"

"Mace Windu"

"What is your quest?"

"To get to a ship"

"What is your favourite colour?"

"You don't need to know"

"What is your bank account pin number?"

"Like I'm really going to tell that to a seven year old girl"

"Hey! I'm seven AND a half! Anyway, how old are you?"

"Older than you"

"What shampoo brand do you use?"

"I'm bold, sunshine"

"How often do you wash your feet?"

"I'm not a hobbit"

"When was the last time you role played?"

"What is role play?"

"How active are you?"

"Oh well I work out every day."

"You know what I mean." The girl scout raised one eye brow.

"No I don't," Mace's reply was confused

The girl started wiggling her eye brow.

"Oh," Mace Windu muttered before he exploded, "What kind of seven and a half knows about that stuff?"

"Um me." The girl stated.

"YOU DONT NEED TO KNOW ABOUT THAT STUFF!" Mace Windu yelled, "WHAT KIND OF PARENTS TELL THEIR CHILDREN ABOUT THAT, AT SEVEN AND A HALF?"

"Hey!" The girl shouted back, "My mum told ME about it when I was 2 minutes old! And for your information she is a great mum!"

"What kind of parent tells their children and 2 minutes old?" Mace Windu retorted.

"I just told you?" The girl screeched, "Are you a goldfish?"

**If anyone wants me to do a reason on why a character had a very little part in an episode then just put in your review which episode it was and which character and please no episodes from Season Two because I haven't seen all of them**


	24. Downfall of a Droid reason

**Why Rex didn't go with Anakin and Ahsoka to Gha's freighter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything pretty much**

**(Downfall of a Droid)**

"Hey Rex," Called one of the troopers, "Wanna make a bet?"

"I don't bet." Captain Rex replied.

"Aww come on," The trooper said, "Don't be a chicken!"

0 0 0

(The next day)

"Because your love, your love, your love," Captain Rex serenaded Anakin Skywalker "Is my drug,"

0 0 0

(Several hours later when Anakin's fleet is engaging General Grievous's and it's the bit where Anakin looses R2)

"Sir there is something I need to tell you." Captain Rex said over the comm to Anakin.

"What is it Rex?" Anakin asked.

"Let's go all the way tonight, No regrets, just love, We can dance until we die, You and I, We'll be young forever" Rex sung, "You make me, Feel like, I'm living a Teenage Dream, The way you turn me on, I can't sleep, Let's runaway, And don't ever look back, Don't ever look back,"

And that's when Anakin lost R2

0 0 0

(Before Anakin, Ahsoka and Goldie leave)

"Rex you are not coming with us" Anakin said, "You've been creeping me out way too much."

"I have a reason!" Rex objected.

"Too bad!" Anakin retorted, "Now go to therapy!"

**If anyone wants me to do a reason on why a character had a very little part in an episode then just put in your review which episode it was and which character and please no episodes from Season Two because I haven't seen all of them**

**To: I Like Chocolate Milk – I'm glad you think this story is funny, I think I still have some excuses left for season as demonstrated from this chapter, I'm really sorry no season 2 yet but hopefully soonish and don't worry before the end of the year and yes I have seen 'Brain Invaders'**

**To: Ani's little sister –I respect that you like and if you like Twilight then I say good on you, um quantity doesn't always equal quality – just saying, 30 something year old men for all you know could very well read Twilight – you never know, but I want to know – if something is so good then why do people hate it? Why do lots of people hate? Because people have different opinions, this story is a joke and also you didn't have to read it, you chose to read this story, if you didn't like it that's fine, also thank you very much for the flame, **

**If anyone else wants to flame, please do so, I like it when people flame, more fire for roasting marshmellows YAY! Seriously I don't like untoasted marshmellows so please flame I want toasted marshmellows **


	25. Storm Over Ryloth 2nd Reason

**Why Rex wasn't getting his butt kicked alongside Ahsoka over Ryloth**

**(Storm Over Ryloth)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it**

"Hello Rex, I'm Doctor Mutt," A 30 something year old, woman said to Captain Rex, while they sat in a room that looked very similar to one where a person would go when they have therapy, "I'm going to be your therapist."

"I figured that." Rex replied, "I mean why else would you be here?"

"Well," Doctor Mutt began, "Let's talk about why you are here, shall we?"

"Okay," Rex replied sarcastically, "You're here, so you can get paid, I'm here because I want pizza to give to Ahsoka."

"Alright," Doctor Mutt was confused, "Why do you want to give Ahsoka pizza and how does pizza get you here?"

"Ahsoka loves food," Rex answered, "And I want to make Ahsoka happy, so one of the clones said that if I sang songs to General Skywalker, that would make him feel uncomfortable then he would give me pizza."

"Alright, but don't you think it would have been easier to simply buy Ahsoka food." Doctor Mutt suggested

"Um" Rex said.

"Also do you think that maybe you shouldn't always do what other clones tell you to do, if it isn't an order?" Doctor Mutt continued.

0 0 0

(A week later or something like that, well after the last therapy session that was above and before Storm Over Ryloth)

"Trooper," Rex came up to the trooper he had made a bet with, in the last chapter, "Do you have my pizza?"

"Um, no" The trooper answered, "You didn't complete the bet!"

0 0 0

(At another therapy session with Doctor Mutt)

"Rex, what happened this time?" Doctor Mutt asked.

"I got in a fight with the trooper who told me to sing to General Skywalker."

"Why?" Doctor Mutt quizzed

"He didn't give me pizza!" Rex whined.

"That's not a good reason," Doctor Mutt said disapprovingly.

"Yes it is"

"No it isn't"

"Yes it is"

"No it isn't"

"Yes it is"

"No it isn't"

"Yes it is"

"No it isn't"

"Yes it is"

"No it isn't"

"Yes it is"

"No it isn't"

"Yes it is"

"No it isn't"

"Yes it is"

"No it isn't"

"Yes it is"

"No it isn't"

"Yes it is"

"No it isn't"

"Yes it is"

"No it isn't"

"Yes it is"

"No it isn't"

"Yes it is"

"No it isn't"

"Yes it is"

"No it isn't"

"Yes it is"

"No it isn't"

"Yes it is"

"No it isn't"

"Yes it is"

"No it isn't"

"Yes it is"

"No it isn't"

"Yes it is"

"No it isn't"

"Yes it is"

"No it isn't"

"Yes it is"

"No it isn't"

"Yes it is"

"No it isn't"

"Yes it is"

"No it isn't"

"Yes it is"

"No it isn't"

"Yes it is"

"No it isn't"

"Yes it is"

"No it isn't"

"Yes it is"

"No it isn't"

"Yes it is"

"No it isn't"

"Yes it is"

"No it isn't"

"Yes it is"

"No it isn't"

"Yes it is"

"No it isn't"

0 0 0

(The next therapy session, this happened during the events of Innocents of Ryloth)

"Rex why are you here this time?" Doctor Mutt sighed.

"I had too much chocolate milk and water," Rex said, "Which I drank."

"Why?" Doctor Mutt asked.

"The smart ass clone told me to." Rex replied.

**Hey guys, thanks to everyone who reviewed, anyway I would like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, put this story in their favourites or alerts, and to everyone who read this story. Also every one hundredth reviewer (with their permission) is going to be mentioned in one of the chapters.**

**I Like Chocolate Milk: Thanks for the review, but could you please not give spoilers for season 2? Sorry it's just that I would prefer not to know who is or isn't in an episode, but thanks for the suggestion.**

**If anyone wants me to do a reason on why a character had a very little part in an episode then just put in your review which episode it was and which character and please no episodes from Season Two because I haven't seen all of them**


	26. Blue Shadow Virus Reason

**Why 3PO didn't go with Padme and JarJar to find the lab on Naboo**

**(Blue Shadow Virus)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

3PO watched as Padme and JarJar left to go find the lab. He waited 10 minutes after they left before he left to go do some business with a few of his 'colleagues'.

0 0 0

(At a hidden location and I'm not going to tell you because it is supposed to be all mysterious ooooo (insert other pathetic ghost noises))

"Your late." A burly man wearing black grunted at 3PO's arrival.

"Get over it" 3PO replied in a voice that would surprise many, as it was far from the normally timid voice of the droid and instead rough and blunt with a hint of anger.

0 0 0

(A bank)

"Alright everyone remain calm!" 3PO said as he and a gang of men all walked into a bank wearing black with black masks over their faces to hide their identity. "We don't want to harm you physically we just want to cause emotional and physiological trauma and get your money."

0 0 0

(Back at Theed after a successful bank robbing)

"3PO where have you been?" Captain Typho asked the droid.

"Oh, I was um," The droid started.

"Never mind that now; I need your help to blackmail people who think my name is typo." Captain Typho said.

**I Like Chocolate Milk: Thanks very much and I really appreciate the effort you are putting in and I'm sorry I can't do your suggestions yet.**

**If anyone wants me to do a reason on why a character had a very little part in an episode then just put in your review which episode it was and which character and please no episodes from Season Two because I haven't seen all of them**


	27. Hostage Crisis 4th Reason

**Why Senator Chuchi was just filling space when she was in a difficult situation, this was requested by One with the force.**

**(Hostage Crisis) **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it**

**Is it just me or is Hostage Crisis getting more and more popular in this story?**

"OMG!" Chuchi shrieked when she saw Padme, "Padme how are you, how's Naboo any more problems? OMG I luuuurve your shoes! What shade of pink are they? What brand?"

"Well," Padme started but Chuchi interrupted.

"And who did your hair?" Chuchi gushed, "Is it a new hairdresser or are you still with your other one? You know, he is quite good but there always seems to be one or two hairs out of place you know what I mean?"

"I," Padme tried.

"And where did you get that dress?" Chuchi said, "It is FAB-U-LOUS! So eye catching, have you seen what Orn Free Taa is wearing? He looks amazing, he is really doing well despite that fact that he is fat as! Those robes do wonders at flattening his figure!"

"You know." Padme attempted once more.

"Oh and JarJar looks great too!" Chuchi giggled, "I love his purple tie, I think purple really suits him! JarJar is such a purple guy! And I love his outfits they are just pure genius! Do you know his stylist?"

0 0 0

(A few days later because Padme procrastinates, which happens to be a few hours before that big old meeting the senators had before they were captured by Cad Bane and other guys, )

"Typho," Padme called after the captain, "Can I ask you a favour?"

"What?" Typho replied who was very busy with his plans of REVENGE!1!11!1!

0 0 0

(After Padme left Typho to go play 'monopoly' with Anakin)

"Hello Chuchi." Typho smiled.

"Oh hello!" Chuchi answered pleasantly, "Um, sorry but I seem to have had a temporary brain freeze, I'm sorry I've forgotten you name."

"It's Typho," Typho continued smiling in a vaguely creepy way, "But that isn't important right now, today at the meeting, I don't want you to say anything, don't talk, don't say anything, or else I will tell You-Know-Who about you-know-what."

"Okay," Chuchi said fearfully, "I won't say a thing."

0 0 0

(During the meeting before Cad Bane and everyone else arrives)

"Hello Chuchi." Padme said brightly.

"Hi Padme!" She replied, "It's so good to see you! How are you? It's been so long! Like a year or something! Why haven't we seen each other sooner? We really need to catch up! How's JarJar? And Naboo?"

"Um Chuchi?" Padme asked confused.

"Oh, no silly" She answered, "I'm Huchi, Chuchi's twin remember?"

"Chuchi doesn't have a twin." Padme said.

"Okay, look," Chuchi whispered, "I'm being blacked mailed."

"What for?" Padme asked.

"Well, someone is threatening to tell JarJar that I'm in love with him!" Chuchi answered.

**If anyone wants me to do a reason on why a character had a very little part in an episode then just put in your review which episode it was and which character and please no episodes from Season Two because I haven't seen all of them**


	28. Storm Over Ryloth 3rd reason

**Why Dooku was not being a moron on a starship above Ryloth**

**(Storm Over Ryloth)**

**Disclaimer: Dont own it**

**Also the 100th reviewer is going to be mentioned in this chapter**

"Master, I came as soon as I could." Count Dooku said kneeling in front of Sidious, "What is the problem?"

"I haven't got any more self esteem left!" Sidious wailed, "This horrible person call Zany-Siri called me fat! I barely had any self esteem to start with!"

Dooku stared.

"I'm also considering anorexia." Sidious said, "It works for a lot of people! Maybe it will work for me!"

Dooku stared.

"Why I am fat?"Sidious asked.

"The last time you called me away because you felt self-conscious," Dooku growled, "Our prize ship blew up!"

"Well what use is it being the emperor if I don't look good?" Sidious asked, "I'd rather be an ugly fat nobody than an ugly fat emperor!"

Dooku stared.

"Plus, if I want to get a girlfriend," Sidious continued, "I have to look thin."

"Seriously?" Dooku asked, "Everyone on this side is a moron. Why am I on the Darkside?"

**If anyone wants me to do a reason on why a character had a very little part in an episode then just put in your review which episode it was and which character and please no episodes from Season Two because I haven't seen all of them**


	29. Gungan General 3rd Reason

**NO SEASON 2 OR SEASON 3 SUGGESTIONS!**

**Why Cad Bane didn't help Hondo when Hondo had Anakin, Obi-Wan and Dooku**

**(Gungan General)**

**Disclaimer – don't own Star Wars or The Wizard of Oz yadda yadda**

"Where am I?" Cad Bane opened his eyes to see a large and shiny white room.

"That doesn't matter," Replied a voice from behind Bane, "What DOES matter is that you're here."

"Who are you?" Bane asked turning around to see a blonde teenager walking towards him.

"Lefty Blondy." The teenager replied.

"Should I know who that is?" Bane asked.

"Not really I guess," The teenager admitted, "Anyway the reason why you're is . . ."

"Is?" Bane prompted, trying to figure out a way to get out.

"Because some people," Lefty Blondy continued, "In their review, they try to be helpful by suggesting people who didn't do things or weren't in episodes, unfortunately some people suggest season 2 or season 3 episodes. Not everyone does this but some people do and after a while it gets really annoying, I don't want to know if a character from season 2 wasn't in an episode! If I haven't seen season 2 then what makes people think I've seen season 3, right from the start of this story I've been telling people I haven't seen season 2!" Lefty Blondy ranted, "So why do people ignore that? I know they are trying to be helpful but come on!"

"Are you alright?" Bane asked worried about his safety.

"Urgh," Lefty Blondy replied, "This is what happens when I get mad, I scream and shout and then get depressed."

"Can I go now?" Bane asked.

"I guess so," Lefty Blondy said, "Door is over there." Lefty Blondy pointed at a really obvious door.

"Wait that door was there the whole time?" Bane questioned.

"Yeah." Lefty Blondy said nodding

"I didn't have to listen to you complain then?" Bane asked.

"Yeah, you probably didn't have too," Lefty Blondy said, "But it was nice that you listened to my whinging."

"I'm going now." Bane muttered, turning on his heel.

"Well just watch out for the sharks, but don't worry," Lefty Blondy called after him, "It is unlikely they will attack you!"

A shriek of pain and many screams came from Bane's direction,

"Oops! Sorry!" Lefty Blondy called after Bane, "I forgot to warn you about the man eating lions! Sorry! Also there are some tigers! . . . And bears!"

"Arrgh" Came a cry from Bane's direction, "Lions and tigers and bears? Oh my!"

**Hey guys, sorry about this chapter it wasn't funny, but hopefully I won't have to do this sort of thing again, I know you guys were just trying to help and I appreciate it a lot, it's just that can you guys suggest these things once I have finished watching the entire season, I still haven't finished season 2 and I have no clue when season 3 is coming to Australia, and I know it isn't all of you guys who do suggest season 2 and season 3 so for the people that don't then I really sorry.**

**So, please no season 2 or 3 suggestions please.**

**Once again I'm sorry.**


	30. Mystery of 1000 Moons 2nd reason

**NO SEASON 2 OR SEASON 3 SUGGESTIONS!**

**Why Mace Windu didn't get infected on Naboo**

**(Mystery of 1000 Moons)**

Mace Windu was not having a good day. First he had to do a whole heap of paperwork. That used up several hours of his day. Then he had to teach a bunch of younglings, in the end all he taught them was how to glue feathers and other annoying craft items onto bald peoples' heads. He had hoped that he would be able to join Kenobi and Skywalker on their mission to find a cure for the Blue Shadow Virus but this was not the case.

"Master Windu," Master Yoda hobbled on his cane into Windu's office, "Guest you have, eager she is to see you." Yoda led into the room a young girl scout that was unfortunately the same one who had prevented Windu from joining Yoda on a mission a few chapters back.

"Hello Master!" The Girl Scout squealed brightly but also falsely.

"Leave you two I shall!" Yoda said, "Help her, have better future you will!" He shuffled out of the room.

"Look I've had a bad day and I would like to go a help Skywalker and Kenobi," Windu said, "So is it alright if you go home?"

"No!" The Girl Scout replied angrily, "I want a good future and I'm gonna get it! Now, fill in this essay for me to go to a high quality school please."

"No," Windu shot back, "You should do it yourself!"

"Fine!" The Girl Scout said, "I asked nicely," She pushed an expensive and very nice glass vase off Windu's desk, causing it to shatter into thousands of pieces.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Windu thundered.

"Why didn't you do my essay?" The Girl Scout retorted.

"Defiantly not doing it now!" Windu said.

"How old is that tapestry?" The Girl Scout wondered aloud, "Maybe if I mention it in my essay . . ."

"It dates back to thousands of years ago," Windu said cautiously.

"Fascinating!" The Girl Scout exclaimed, "I bet it is worth lots! It would be terrible if something happened to it! Don't you agree?" Windu didn't have time to answer before the Girl Scout set the tapestry on fire.

"Opps!" The Girl Scout cried sarcastically, "I'm so sorry!"

"OUT!" Screamed Windu.

"Okay." The Girl Scout nodded and quick as a flash she pulled out a camera took a picture of Windu and ran out of the room.

"I need coffee." Windu moaned clutching his head.

0 0 0

(A few hours later when Windu was surfing the Holo-net or whatever they call the internet now)

Windu was having a break and he saw an interesting headline. He clicked on the link and stared at the picture. It was clearly photo shopped, and badly done too. It was picture of his head stuck on the body of some random Rutian Twi'lek and you could still see the head-tails, getting married to some random human.

"Master Windu!" Yoda exclaimed as he hobbled into the room, "Horrible this is! Formed an attachment you have! Married you are! Deal with this immediately we must! Thank goodness that Girl Scout told us of your marriage!"

**If anyone wants me to come up with a reason why a character wasn't in an episode or didn't do that much, please tell me in a review.**

**No season 2 or season 3 suggestions please**


	31. Cloak of Darkness 3rd reason

**NO SEASON 2 OR SEASON 3 SUGGESTIONS PLEASE**

**Why Kit Fisto didn't help Luminara and Ahsoka when their butts were getting kicked, this was requested by ****Centuargirl21**

**(Cloak of Darkness)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything like Star Wars or a particular horse that has a horn . . .**

"Fisto, that is incredibly childish and completely stupid!" Mace Windu said commenting upon something said by Kit Fisto

"It is a pretty good point!" Kit Fisto protested.

"No it isn't," Windu replied, "Now go do something that isn't a waste of time!"

0 0 0

(Later that night a club . . .)

"Woooooooooo!" Kit Fisto jumped in time to the music dancing with many others.

"Hi," A Twi'lek woman said seductively to Fisto, "Wanna have some fun?"

"Sure!" He replied.

0 0 0

(The next morning Fisto woke up in a back alley)

Fisto opened his eyes groggily, and looked around and saw something that should not be there.

"Aww man they took my kidney!" Fisto exclaimed looking at a scar on his side.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Star Wars or Charlie the Unicorn**

**If anyone wants me to come up with a reason why a character wasn't in an episode or didn't do that much, please tell me in a review.**

**No season 2 or season 3 suggestions please**


	32. Almost all of season one reason

**NO SEASON 2 OR SEASON 3 SUGGESTIONS PLEASE **

**Why Yoda was such a minor character in season one this was requested by Olen jedi ikuisesti**

**(Every episode except for Ambush)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

Master Yoda was calmly walking down the corridors of the Jedi Temple. That is how it all started. _Well that's obvious; it's the first sentence of course it is going to be how the story starts! _Oh well if you want to tell the story then . . . _I wouldn't dream of that, it's fun watching you fail. _I'm not failing! _Sure you aren't, that's why the story hasn't progressed past Yoda walking in a corridor. _

**The person using normal text then proceeded to hit the person using Italics leaving the guy who does the disclaimer to ALL THE WORK! **Um sorry but who is the one for the past 30 chapters or so, that has been telling the story? Oh that's right ME! **Um, just in case you haven't noticed, I'm a huge part of this story, no one would know what YOU were on about if it weren't for ME! **BLAH, BLAH, BLAH! That's all you do! You're always saying stuff and it takes FOREVER!

_Why did you hit me in the head earlier? _You were bugging me, I had every right to! _No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!_ No!_ Yes!

**SHUT UP! CAN YOU JUST DO THE STORY ALREADY? **WELL I WOULD BUT THE ITALIC GUY WON'T SHUT UP AND HE IS BUGGING ME! **Just tell the story, the italic guy shut up, now tell us why Yoda wasn't there! **But I don't know why he wasn't there! _You never found out? _No, I was going to but you guys wouldn't shut up! **Oh yes! So mature! Blame it on us! It's never your fault! **Well it isn't! You guys are the ones yelling at me! **Well you are yelling at us! **_Yeah! _**Italics, stop being such a suck up! **_I'm not sucking up to you I'm agreeing with you! _

Alright since I don't know what the story is supposed to be, how bout I just make it up since the author wasn't kind enough to tell us Yoda's absence!** Fine! Just don't do anything stupid. **_I have a bad feeling about this LOL did you guys see that? I said stuff that people in Star Wars say LOL! :) I'm like amazing LOL! _**Italics shut up or I will make you shut up! **Now there is no need to get violent. **That's a bit rich coming from you! You hit Italics in the head! **I had a reason! He was being a git, plus I'm the most important person here! _YOU? Let go of me Bold! I wanna hit him! _**Yeah that is pretty stupid so no, plus you're a wimp so . . . **Haha LOL you're a wimp Italics LOL! **Normal shut it or I will make you shut it! **Oh you're really going to hurt me?

_GUYS! _ What? _I found out why Yoda is absent from most of the first season because he is helping us to get over our differences! _

0 0 0

(At the end of season where we solved our squabbles)

_(Do we have to call them squabbles? I prefer . . . wait I can't think of anything LOL)_

Okay that therapy session with Yoda was pretty fun! **I think you liked it because you got to throw pie at my face. **Yeah, LOL! _I knew Yoda would help us :) _

_**Hi I'm Bold Italics, and I think you guys all suck! YAY LETS ALL PUNCH EACH OTHER! OMG I SO DEPRESSED! I CUT MYSELF! OMG A BUG! I'M SCARED OF IT! NOW I WANNA MARRY IT! LOL YOU GUYS ARE ALL INVITED TO THE WEDDING!**_

_Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking? _**Yes, of course! **Who wants to get it? I got it last time. **I can't be stuffed. Italics?**

_Hehe, I'll go get the chainsaws :)_


	33. Cloak of Darkness 4th reason

**Why Aalya Secura didn't go get her butt kicked with Luminara and Ahsoka**

**(Cloak of Darkness)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Star Wars or Halloween or anything else pretty much :)**

**Yeah about the last chapter, um I hadn't eaten for a while and things kind of got really weird, so the people who actually understood that chapter nice work, people who don't really get it, don't worry I don't either and I'm the one who wrote it.**

**Okay, Zany-Siri is the one who gave me the idea for this chapter by mentioning Halloween so I thought that I should do a Halloween chapter, despite the fact that I am a bit late for Halloween since it happened a few days ago.**

"If you would JUST let me explain, PLEASE!" Aayla Secura yelled in desperation from a prison cell, "You've got this all wrong! It's a misunderstanding! PLEASE! I have to have to go somewhere! They need my help and I can't stay here! PLEASE!"

0 0 0

(A few hours earlier . . .)

"Hi can I have some help please?" A Girl Scout asked Aayla Secura.

"Um, sure I guess," Aayla responded, "What do you need?"

"Well I wanted to go Trick or Treating but no one wants to go with me," The Girl Scout explained, "Will you come with me? Please?"

"I guess so . . ." Aayla said, "But don't you have someone else who can take you?"

"Well, I asked my mum, Mary Orphan Sue," The Girl Scout explained, "But she went on about how she doesn't have a butt, and if she comes along with me, people will judge her; about having a child, and some might scoff at her, while others will pity her for all the hard stuff she's been through, and she kept on going on for 5 minutes, and then I left and she was still talking, I came back half an hour later; and she was still talking to my cardboard cut-out of myself. So yeah will you go with me?

"Sure, but we can't be out too long," Aayla said, "I have a mission I need to go on."

"Cool, thank you," The Girl Scout replied, "Can we go as angels?"

"No I have a better idea!" Aayla smiled.

0 0 0

(At some old lady's house)

Aayla rang a doorbell, and called "Trick or Treat?"

An old lady opened the door and screamed, "Somebody quick! HELP! I'm being robbed!"

0 0 0

(A few hours later)

"Well, this sucks," The Girl Scout exclaimed, "I wanted to go as angels but nooo!"

"Well, I didn't think that old lady would react like that, everyone else was fine!" Aayla said.

"Because they were too scared to do anything!" The Girl Scout said.

"Sorry." Aayla exclaimed.

"Whatever," The Girl Scout replied, "I KNEW it was a bad idea to go as Ventress and Dooku."

**If anyone wants me to come up with a reason why a character wasn't in an episode or didn't do that much, please tell me in a review.**

**No season 2 or season 3 suggestions please**


	34. Gungan General 4th Reason

**Why Echo and Fives weren't helping save Anakin and Obi-Wan**

**(Gungan General)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything yadda yadda**

**You might want to (but you don't have too) read the story about Ventress being a supermodel because this chapter relates to events that took place in some of the chapters, if you haven't read that story then here is a spoiler – the smart ass clone is dead**

The clones Echo, and Fives were sad. It was after the smart ass clone's funeral and that other clone that got his head shot off. They were reminiscing about all the good times they had shared with the smart ass clone. Fives picked up a photo of the three of them and sighed.

"I miss him." Echo said.

"We all do," Fives replied, "Now, without him, how are we going to have any laughs anymore? We are so screwed"

Echo began to sob, Fives paled, "I didn't mean that WE ourselves we screwed I just meant . . ."

"Forget it," Echo wailed.

"Come on buddy," Fives reached out a placed a comforting hand on Echo's shoulder, "Hey what is that?" He reached out a grabbed a jar beside Echo's bed, wrapped in purple paper.

"Whose is it?" Echo looked up and stopped sobbing,

"I think it might be the smart ass clone's jar," Fives said, "It is! Hey there's a note: To my good friends Echo and Fives, I'm sorry about that little incident last week, how bout some cookies?"

"He got us cookies?" Echo asked, "Oh that sweet, caring clone! We should eat them and remember him as we eat them."

0 0 0

(A few hours later Captain Rex walked in Echo and Fives's quaters)

"Are you two alright?" Rex asked when he saw Echo and Fives hunched over buckets that smelt of vomit.

"Not really," Echo said, "I think we got food poisoning."

"What did you eat?" Rex raised one eyebrow, Fives tossed him the jar.

"You read the back of this note right?" Rex said.

"No," Five mumbled weakly having just thrown up, "What does it say."

"If you read it," Rex answered, "It would tell you that the smart ass clone baked those cookies himself."

**If anyone wants me to come up with a reason why a character wasn't in an episode or didn't do that much, please tell me in a review.**

**No season 2 or season 3 suggestions please**


	35. Gungan General 5th reason

**Why Padme and Chuchi weren't helping Anakin and Obi-Wan with the pirates**

**(Gungan General)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it**

"Ah Padme," Palpatine said, as Padme entered his office, "I'm afraid I have some rather unfortunate news, the Separatist are planning to destroy Naboo, it will happen in 100 days."

"Yeah, I'm not in the mood to go save Naboo right now," Padme replied, "Can you remind me later?"

"I suppose," Palpatine said, "By the way is that gym on Naboo still offering free membership?"

"Nope." Padme answered

"Great, now I'm not going to lose weight!" Palpatine cried.

0 0 0

(99 days until the Separatist plan to destroy Naboo)

"Padme, I'm just reminding you that the Separatist are planning to destroy Naboo!" Palpatine said to Padme.

"I'll do something about it later!" She whinged.

0 0 0

(95 days until the Separatist plan to destroy Naboo)

"Padme, I'm just reminding you that the Separatist are planning to destroy Naboo!" Palpatine said to Padme.

"I'll do something about it later!" She whinged. 0 0 0

(90 days until the Separatist plan to destroy Naboo)

"Padme, I'm just reminding you that the Separatist are planning to destroy Naboo!" Palpatine said to Padme.

"I'll do something about it later!" She whinged.

0 0 0

(85 days until the Separatist plan to destroy Naboo)

"Padme, I'm just reminding you that the Separatist are planning to destroy Naboo!" Palpatine said to Padme.

"I'll do something about it later!" She whinged.

0 0 0

(80 days until the Separatist plan to destroy Naboo)

"Padme, I'm just reminding you that the Separatist are planning to destroy Naboo!" Palpatine said to Padme.

"I'll do something about it later!" She whinged.

0 0 0

(75 days until the Separatist plan to destroy Naboo)

"Padme, I'm just reminding you that the Separatist are planning to destroy Naboo!" Palpatine said to Padme.

"I'll do something about it later!" She whinged.

0 0 0

(69 days until the Separatist plan to destroy Naboo)

"Padme, I'm just reminding you that the Separatist are planning to destroy Naboo!" Palpatine said to Padme.

"I'll do something about it later!" She whinged.

0 0 0

(57 days until the Separatist plan to destroy Naboo)

"Padme, I'm just reminding you that the Separatist are planning to destroy Naboo!" Palpatine said to Padme.

"I'll do something about it later!" She whinged.

0 0 0

(42 days until the Separatist plan to destroy Naboo)

"Padme, I'm just reminding you that the Separatist are planning to destroy Naboo!" Palpatine said to Padme.

"I'll do something about it later!" She whinged.

0 0 0

(34 days until the Separatist plan to destroy Naboo)

"Padme, I'm just reminding you that the Separatist are planning to destroy Naboo!" Palpatine said to Padme.

"I'll do something about it later!" She whinged.

0 0 0

(17 days until the Separatist plan to destroy Naboo)

"Padme, I'm just reminding you that the Separatist are planning to destroy Naboo!" Palpatine said to Padme.

"I'll do something about it later!" She whinged.

0 0 0

(11 days until the Separatist plan to destroy Naboo)

"Padme, I'm just reminding you that the Separatist are planning to destroy Naboo!" Palpatine said to Padme.

"I'll do something about it later!" She whinged. 0 0 0

(6 days until the Separatist plan to destroy Naboo)

"Padme, I'm just reminding you that the Separatist are planning to destroy Naboo!" Palpatine said to Padme.

"I'll do something about it later!" She whinged.

0 0 0

(2 days until the Separatist plan to destroy Naboo)

"Padme, I'm just reminding you that the Separatist are planning to destroy Naboo!" Palpatine said to Padme.

"I'll do something about it later!" She whinged. 0 0 0

(12 hours until the Separatist plan to destroy Naboo)

"Padme, I'm just reminding you that the Separatist are planning to destroy Naboo!" Palpatine said to Padme.

"I'll do something about it later!" She whinged.

(6 hours until the Separatist plan to destroy Naboo)

"Padme, I'm just reminding you that the Separatist are planning to destroy Naboo!" Palpatine said to Padme.

"I'll do something about it later!" She whinged.

(1 hour until the Separatist plan to destroy Naboo)

"Padme, I'm just reminding you that the Separatist are planning to destroy Naboo!" Palpatine said to Padme.

"I'll do something about it later!" She whinged, "Oh crap! 1 hour? You couldn't have told me about this sooner? You're so fat you couldn't even bother to tell me Naboo was going to be destroyed? Lazy!"

"But I told you about this, one hundred days ago!" Palpatine ran away to his room to cry and angst because another person called him fat.

0 0 0

(57 minutes till the Separatist plan to destroy Naboo and Padme and Chuchi are there)

"Okay so what's the plan?" Chuchi asked.

"We should . . . um," Padme started, "Let's just play Wii."

"I'm down with that" Chuchi said.

0 0 0

(5 minutes till the Separatist plan to destroy Naboo)

"Oh no!" Padme cried, "We only have 5 minutes to save Naboo! We should do something!"

"Wait let's wait another minute till we save Naboo." Chuchi suggested, "Then, we will have only 4 minutes to save the world and we can do that song by Justin Timberlake and Madonna!"

"Okay!" Padme said.

0 0 0

(4 minutes till the Separatist plan to destroy Naboo)

"You ready?" Padme asked.

"Yep." Chuchi said.

And with that, the two women began to sing and dance to the song '4 minutes'.

0 0 0

(After Chuchi and Padme finished their song)

"Okay because that was so entertaining," Darth Wolf strode out from behind a tree wearing a bunny costume, "I won't blow up Naboo!"

"Hey that worked!" Padme exclaimed, "How did you know it would work Chuchi?"

"Oh, well I got in touch with rockforthecross74," Chuchi said, "And rockforthecross74 said that if we did something to entertain Darth Wolf then Naboo would explode!"

"It was very entertaining watching you two fail at '4 minutes'" Darth Wolf said grinning.

0 0 0

(Later on Coruscant)

"Well that was annoying!" Chuchi exclaimed.

"Yeah, we had to dance to save Naboo!" Padme said.

"No, I missed a sale on at this shop I like!" Chuchi replied.

"Oh, okay then," Padme said, " Well, see ya, ya home wrecking floozy!"

"Hehehe," Chuchi giggled, "Bye, wait . . . what?"

**Okay so this chapter was meant to come out ages ago, rockforthecross74 and Darth Wolf are both authors on this site and they came 3rd and 1st in naming a character in one of my stories**

**If anyone wants me to come up with a reason why a character wasn't in an episode or didn't do that much, please tell me in a review.**

**No season 2 or season 3 suggestions please**


	36. Dooku Captured 3rd Reason

**Why Captain Rex was also not helping Anakin and Obi-Wan prior to getting captured by pirates, suggested by Aurora Luna 0Love This0**

**(Dooku Captured)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it**

"Captain, I'm bored." Fives said to Captain Rex, "Can we do something?"

"Like what?" Rex asked.

"Rollerblading!" Fives yelled delighted, "Down the corridors!"

"If something happens then I'm the one who is going to get in trouble," Rex said, "So no way that is going to happen I have a mission in a few hours with the General."

"Fine!" Fives said.

0 0 0

(A few minutes later once Fives had developed a diabolical scheme)

"Ooh Captain!" Fives called in a posh lady's voice as he hid behind a wall.

"What now?" Rex came rushing round the corner, when he got round, Fives hit him in the head with a frying pan knocking Rex unconscious.

"The smart ass clone would be proud." Fives commented.

0 0 0

(Along one of the corridors of the ship, that leads to the room where the Admiral is with the big glass window that I still don't know the name of)

"Where am I?" Rex asked as he regain consciousness.

"We are going rollerblading!" Fives exclaimed, "Well, YOU are, with rockets attached to your skates!"

"Fives, I can make your life very miserable!" Rex said.

"Totally worth it!" Fives replied as he pushed a button to activate the rockets. Rex practically flew down the corridor, the doors opened to the room where the Admiral is with the big glass window that I still don't know the name of, and smashed into the big glass window creating cracks in the surface. Rex moaned and groaned.

0 0 0

(A few minutes later when Anakin Skywalker arrived)

"Rex, what am I going to do with you?" Anakin asked.

"Sir, I can explain." Rex said.

"Of course you can." Anakin sighed, "What happened this time? Overdose of chocolate milk and water? Reaction to a spider bite? Watched Bart Simpson pull some kind of prank? Stop me, if I'm right."

"Sir" Rex started.

"No, no," Anakin put up his hand.

"Not therapy!" Rex groaned.

"No, therapy won't cut it." Anakin said and then turned his head over his shoulder and yelled, "Someone book a bed for the insane ward please!" He turned to face Rex before speaking in a calm manner, "Don't worry, everything is going to be alright, you're going on a little holiday."

**If anyone want me to create a reason for a character's absence then please tell me in a review, NO SEASON TWO OR THREE SUGESTIONS PLEASE**


	37. Cloak of Darkness 5th Reason

**Why Shaak Ti did not get her butt kicked with Luminara and Ahsoka, this was suggested by Your Rights Are My Rights**

**(Cloak of Darkness)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Star Wars**

"Hi Miss Ti!" A large mob of hippies walked up to Shaak Ti lead by a woman who appeared to be the leader of the group.

"Um, hi?" Shaak said.

"We were wondering if you would like to join us in our protest," The woman continued, "We are protesting about the unfair treatment of household pets and babies being subject to baby talk, as a method to degrade self esteem." 

"Wow," Shaak said, "That's a lot of big words, of course I'll help! I have no clue what you guys are protesting about but I'll help!"

"Great, oh and by the way it is a peaceful protest." The woman replied.

"Don't worry, I'm a Jedi," Shaak smiled, "Peace is my middle and last name! Shaak Peace Ti Peace!"

0 0 0

(A few hours later full of peaceful protesting in the streets of Coruscant)

"I don't understand." A mother complained, "I don't see why I can't talk the way I want to my child! If I want to give her baby talk then I will!"

"Well you suck!" Shaak shrieked and then proceeded to hit the mother with her sign.

"Grab her!" An officer yelled and two burly men grabbed Shaak by her arms so she would be unable to attack anyone.

"This is not fair!" Shaak Ti yelled as she was dragged by her arms, "This was a peaceful protest!"

"So why did you hit my head with your sign?" An angry mother asked her.

"I'm a Jedi!" She said, "I'm allowed to be a hypocrite!"

**If anyone want me to create a reason for a characters absence or lazyness please tell me in a review **

**NO SEASON TWO OR SEASON THREE SUGGESTIONS PLEASE!**


	38. Gungan General 6th Reason

**Why Cody was not helping anyone to free Anakin and Obi-Wan from pirates, this was suggested by Aurora Lunar 0Love This0**

**(Gungan General)**

**Disclamier: Dont own it**

"Hey Rex," Cody said as he walked into Rex's room at the mental ward, "How are you holding up in there?"

"Not well," Rex answered, "I hate it here!"

"Well don't worry," Cody said, "I'm here to bust you out buddy, I have a plan!"

"It's a good one right?" Rex asked.

0 0 0

(A few minutes later as Cody is into the finer parts of his plan to help Rex)

"And I don't want the world to see me!" Cody sang, "Cause I don't think that they'd understand, when everything is meant to be broken!"

"Oh shut up!" Cried the poor guard, "Whatever you want just take it!"

"In that case," Cody said, "I want you to free Rex"

"Fine!" The guard replied, "Here are his keys!"

0 0 0

(Onboard a ship that Obi-Wan is also on)

"Hey General," Cody greeted Obi-Wan.

"Hello Cody," Obi-Wan sighed, "I'm afraid I have some bad news, you're going to a mental ward due to your unhealthy obsession of singing."

0 0 0

(The mental ward)

"Not you again!" Complained the guard.

**Sorry about the wait for this chapter and it not being as funny as some of the other chapters**

**Aurora Lunar 0Love This0 also came up with the idea of Cody rescuing Rex**

**If anyone wants me to create a reason for a character's absence please tell me in a review NO SEASON TWO OR SEASON THREE SUGGESTIONS PLEASE**


	39. Hostage Crisis 5th Reason

**Why Gree was not helping Anakin rescue the senators when they were being held hostage.**

**(Hostage Crisis)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it**

"I can explain!" Gree yelled as two extremely buff men dragged him kicking and screaming.

0 0 0

(Earlier in Gree's bedroom)

Gree was bored so he did what he normally did when he was bored, go on the internet.

"Wow!" Gree giggled with glee as he found an interesting and shady looking website, "This looks good,"

"No Gree!" Called a little figure dressed in an angel costume called from Gree's shoulder, "Don't go onto that webpage! There could be a virus!"

"Yes Gree!" Called another little figure dress in a devil costume called from Gree's other shoulder, "Do go onto that website! You could do stuff that is illegal!"

"I agree with the angel!" Gree decided, "He has a more valid point than you!"

0 0 0

(For some odd reason, a few minutes after that odd incident, Gree decided to leave his bedroom and go out in public)

"No I will not rob a bank!" Gree yelled really loudly, "And NO I will not donate money to charity"

This caused many people to stare at Gree as he appeared to be arguing with himself. Eventually a woman in a white labcoat followed by two burley men came took Gree away.

"Wait I can explain," Gree screamed and kicked, trying to get the men off him.

"Alright then," The woman said coldly, "If you have a good explanation for why you were arguing with yourself about robbing a bank in public, then we will let you go if not then you will be escorted to a mental ward."

"Alright, see there I have a devil and an angel that were telling me what to do," Gree started, "The angel on my right shoulder, and the devil on my left shoulder."

"Take him away." The woman said.

"WAIT!" Gree screamed, "You didn't find out where the fairy and the imp are!"

**If anyone wants me to create a reason for a character's absence, please tell me the name of the character and the episode in a review,**

**NO SEASON TWO OR SEASON THREE SUGGESTIONS PLEASE!**


	40. Almost all of season one 2nd Reason

**Why Bly was such a minor character in season one this was requested by Aurora Lunar 0Love This0**

**(Every episode except the monkey ones)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it,**

**BTW, I have some good news, bad news, more good news, more bad news, and some news that is probably going to make people want to slap me, think I'm a jerk, ask why they weren't told sooner and frankly it doesn't fit in the 'good news' category or the 'bad news' category **

Bly awoke to find himself in a room that looked very much like the room in _Scary Movie 4_, you know, the one at the beginning where Dr Phil and that other guy that's famous for doing something, but I don't know what he does but anyway!

"Hello Bly," A Plasma flat screen TV on one of the walls turned on and words appeared on the screen as well as someone reading them out, "You are about to be tested, to escape this room you must complete a challenge, go over to the desk, on the desk is a computer."

"Why thank you Captain Obvious," Bly remarked, "Never would have figured that one out."

"Shut up Lieutenant Sarcasm!" The TV screen showed those words, "Anyway, on the desk is a computer, you must go to the computer, there will be a test where you will be shown the last thing said in each chapter of _I Wasn't There Because _and you must complete the test by stating who said it and what chapter it is from, oh and to make it easier it's only chapters 21 to 39"

"Wow, sounds like this author is trying way too hard to boost her ego." Bly said.

"I know, now get on with it!"

Bly walked over to the computer and turned it on, on the screen there was:

_Hehe, I'll go get the chainsaws :)_

"The smart ass clone told me to."

"He hired some men to be paparazzi and take pictures of him. He then beat two of them up for taking pictures of him."

"WAIT! You didn't find out where the fairy and the imp are!"

"Not you again!"

"Arrgh Lions and tigers and bears? Oh my!"

A strange sound was heard by all the slaves and all their masters and all the rest of whomever else was on Tatooine, it was the sound of laughter from far away. That's how loud Bail is!

"I'm a Jedi! I'm allowed to be a hypocrite!"

"I just told you? Are you a goldfish?"

"No, therapy won't cut it. Someone book a bed for the insane ward please! Don't worry, everything is going to be alright, you're going on a little holiday."

"If you read it. It would tell you that the smart ass clone baked those cookies himself."

"Never mind that now; I need your help to blackmail people who think my name is typo."

"Whatever, I KNEW it was a bad idea to go as Ventress and Dooku."

"Well, someone is threatening to tell JarJar that I'm in love with him!"

"Aww man they took my kidney!"

"Seriously? Everyone on this side is a moron. Why am I on the Darkside?"

"Master Windu! Horrible this is! Formed an attachment you have! Married you are! Deal with this immediately we must! Thank goodness that Girl Scout told us of your marriage!"

0 0 0

(At the end of season 1 when Bly escaped, BTW he was allowed temporarily released to go on the mission with monkeys; everyone is in Palpatine's office)

"And so I was able to escape!" Bly finished telling everyone how he escaped being a prisoner.

A figure smashed through the glass windows, the figure then proceeded to crawl away because the figure was a stunt double, the smart clone then stood up from behind the desk.

"Hi everybody!" The smart ass clone said.

"No way!" Ahsoka said, "You're alive? How is that possible?"

"You said that already!" The smart ass clone exclaimed, "In _The Bestezt Mozt Famiouztest Soupore Modal_!

"I did?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah." The smart ass clone replied.

"Hold on a sec," Anakin said, "How are you alive?"

"Urgh!" The smart ass clone groaned wasn't anyone paying attention in the seventeenth chapter of_The Bestezt Mozt Famiouztest Soupore Modal_?

**If anyone wants me to create a reason for a character's absence or little participation in an episode, please tell me in a review.**

**Now for the news!**

**Good news: The smart ass clone is alive**

**Bad news: NO SEASON 3 SUGGESTIONS**

**Good news: I finished watching season 2 so you can now suggest season 2 reasons**

**Bad news: I have a lot of season 2 suggestions already, so there is a bit of a wait, because people were suggestion season 2 right from the first chapter, looking at you KitFisto'sGirl**

**And the news ****that is probably going to make people want to slap me, think I'm a jerk, ask why they weren't told sooner and frankly it doesn't fit in the 'good news' category or the 'bad news' category, I got the season 2 DVDs for my birthday, my birthday was over a month ago, I finished the season over a month ago, yeah sorry.**

**Oh and also, the 200th reviewer (with their permission) is going be in a chapter of this story, also, please do not review multiple times just to be the 200th reviewer**


	41. Boba Fett Trilogy reason

**Why Cad Bane was not returning the favor for Aurra Sing, this was suggested by KitFisto'sGirl**

**(Boba Fett Trilogy)**

**Disclaimer: Do not own**

**First Season Two Reason!**

"Where am I?" Cad Bane said as he slowly began to move himself into a sitting position. He soon realized he was tied to a pole. His vision was obscured by cloth tied over his eyes.

"You are here." A feminine voice said.

"Great, where is here . . ." Cad Bane paused, "Wait where is my hat? What have you done with my hat? If you've damaged it in any way!"

"Your hat is fine!" The voice sounded mad.

"Right, where am I then?" Bane demanded.

"Urgh, here!" The voice yelled and ripped of Bane's blindfold.

Bane's eyes widened in shock, "This was not what I was expecting." Bane looked at his surroundings stunned by what he saw. There were many rainbows and other happy looking things, unicorns and other friendly and also deadly mystical creatures such as dragons and griffins, but what had stunned Bane was what was riding the creatures. Cats.

"Like it?" The voice asked. Bane looked at her and saw a Rodian women wearing a hood and cloak, and other people also wearing the same attire.

"Who are you?" Bane demanded.

"We are the Kitty Cult." Another member that was a Gungan, stepped forward, she removed her cloak and underneath was wearing lots of cat themed jewelry and normal looking clothes.

"Are you lot serious?" Bane asked amused.

"Um duh," The Gungan said, "We have devoted our lives to this cause of cats!"

"What exactly is your cause?" Bane asked as he tried to undo the ropes around his wrists.

"Well," A Pantoran stepped forward to answer, "The Republic is stupid and the Sepratist are annoying so we have thought of a brilliant way to achieve peace in the Galaxy!"

"And I'm guessing that this somehow involves cats?" Bane asked.

"Correct." The Pantoran said, "We decided that to achieve the peace that we all so desperately need, is if cats rule the universe and make everyone their slaves."

"That's your goal?" Bane asked, "Okay so what do you want with me?"

"We want you to join our cause." The Rodian said.

"Wow and that sounds great and all," Bane said as he got the last of the ropes untied, "But I have to go now." With that Bane jumped up and knocked over several of the women to escape through the door.

"You cannot escape!" Yelled one of the women.

"We'll see about that!" Bane said as ran through the corridors hoping to find a way outside.

"Rawr!" A large, lethal looking cat jumped down from its resting place to block Bane's path.

"Uhh . . . ." Bane looked slightly worried at this new turn of events, "Good kitty?" The cat purred and rubbed against Bane's legs.

0 0 0

(10 hours later in Bane's apartment)

There was a knock on Bane's door, he opened it and let in Aurra Sing.

"Good to see you Aurra." Bane said as pleasantly as he could.

"Something's wrong." Sing said.

"How do you know?" Bane asked.

"Because, you are being pleasant," Sing stated, "Anyway I need you to help me, help a colleague to help his son to help vengeance kill Mace Windu."

"As long as it doesn't involve cats," Bane joked, "I'm in."

"Cats?" Sing would have raised an eyebrow if she one.

"Yeah," Bane said, "I was abducted by some crazy cat loving cult group."

"Um, you know what I think I will find someone else." Sing said.

"Is this because you're a dog person?" Bane asked.

**Instead of Season Two: Rise of the Bounty Hunters, it is Season Two: Rise of the Kitty Cult**

**Anyway I thought because I am doing Season Two now I might add in some new characters, so what do you guys think of the Kitty Cult?**

**If anyone wants me to come up with a reason for a character's absence or lack of participation in an episode please tell me in a review and please no Season Three suggestions**

**And also thank you for all the reviews**

**And sorry for not updating in a while**


	42. Death Trap Reason

**NO SEASON THREE, SEASON FOUR, SEASON FIVE, SEASON SIX, SEASON SEVEN, SEASON EIGHT, SEASON NINE OR SEASON TEN SUGGESTIONS PLEASE**

**BUT SEASON ELEVEN IS FINE**

**Why Rex wasn't help Anakin and Mace with whatever they were doing Boba Fett was trying to kill Mace, this was suggested by rexter-fangirl**

**(Death Trap)**

**Disclaimer don't own**

"Anakin, are you ready to go?" Jedi Master Mace Windu asked as he strode up to Anakin Skywalker.

"Yes, I am master," Anakin replied, "Isn't that, the Girl Scout that harasses you?" Anakin pointed at a young girl.

"Yes," Mace said, "Just ignore her." Anakin gave Mace a questioning look but Mace held up his hand.

"AAAAAAAAAARGH" A scream came from the Girl Scout as a rope tightened around her ankle and hoisted her into the air, leaving her trapped from the ceiling by her ankle.

"I figured we should not delay too much," Mace said, "Speaking of which, where is Captain Rex?"

"Uhh," Anakin shifted uncomfortably, "he is in therapy again"

0 0 0

(Why Rex is in therapy)

"I know the answer!" Rex screamed running around like a maniac.

"Rex, what's going on?" Anakin asked.

"I must see the Supreme Chancellor immediately!" Rex said urgently.

"Why?" Anakin asked.

"I know the answer!" Rex repeated.

"The answer?"

"THE answer!"

"THE ANSWER?"

"The answer."

0 0 0

(In the Supreme Chancellor's office)

"Your excellency," Anakin said as he and Rex strode in the office, "We have the answer that will solve everything!"

"Really?" The Chancellor asked, "Is this about my weight? Because I've joined a whole HEAP of weight loss classes!"

"Is it?" Anakin asked Rex,

"No the answer is . . ." Rex paused for a really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, long time.

"Just get on with it!" Anakin cried after about 5 minutes of silence.

"42" Rex stated.

"What?" Anakin said.

"Is that it?" Palpatine said.

"How is that the answer?" Anakin asked.

"Oh well you see," Rex began, "I was watching _The Hitch Hikers Guide to the Galaxy _last night and they said that '42' was the answer to."

"To what?" Anakin and Palpatine said in unison

"I dunno," Rex commented, "I fell asleep before they told me."

**I am so sorry about the long wait.**

**If anyone wants me to think of a reason for a character's lack of participation or absence in a episode, please tell me in a review,**

**NO SEASON THREE, SEASON FOUR, SEASON FIVE, SEASON SIX, SEASON SEVEN, SEASON EIGHT, SEASON NINE OR SEASON TEN SUGGESTIONS PLEASE**

**Hopefully I will be able to get a chapter out every two weeks, maybe weekly**


	43. Weapons Facotry Reason

**NO SEASON THREE, SEASON FOUR, SEASON FIVE, SEASON SIX, SEASON SEVEN, SEASON EIGHT, SEASON NINE OR SEASON TEN SUGGESTIONS PLEASE**

**BUT SEASON ELEVEN IS FINE**

**Why Obi-Wan wasn't helping out at Genosis after he got injured, this was requested by TakeDownRexsoka and Flygirl 34**

**(Weapons Factory)**

**Disclaimer Don't own yadda yadda**

Obi-Wan silently snuck out of his hospital room, to get away from the evil doctors of evilness. He climbed out of his windowsill and hit a ceramic pot. Then his foot knocked a stone statue down of the side of the wall. He grabbed for what he thought was a handhold but was actually someone's arm sticking out of a window. He accidently pulled the person out of the window and they screamed as they fell through the streets of Coruscant. Obi-Wan continued to make his way 'silently' across the wall of the hospital. In the process setting off several alarms, waking many sleeping people, pulling dozens of nurses out of windows to fall from great heights and destroying large section of the building.

Obi-Wan looked up and realised he had left his speeder in his room.

"Oh great," Obi-Wan muttered to himself, "Now I have to go back there and get it! If only I had a tune to sing along to, wait a minute!"

On the way to my speeder I sent flying!

Twelve nurses screaming,

Eleven concerned mothers,

Ten newborn babies,

Nine doctors performing,

Eight brain surgery patients,

Seven children whinging,

Six guys on crutches

FIVE IN-TERNS!

Four lawyers suing,

Three nose jobs,

Two fat guys,

AND A WHOLE LOT OF MEDICAL FEES!

"Bout time I got to my speeder!" Obi-Wan grinned, he looked at the destruction he caused, "Wow, what idiot did that?" He proceeded to speed off into the night.

0 0 0

(Obi-Wan's destination because you really don't want to know how much destruction and Christmas carol parodies that happened, NO you really don't want to know no matter how much you say so)

Obi-Wan crept up to a window of a gym and the proceeded to watch Ventress run on a treadmill. He did this for two hours before he realised that he needed to get back to the hospital.

When Obi-Wan returned to the hospital, at this point, Tatooine was in a better state that Coruscant

**So sorry about the very late Christmas edition!**

**If anyone wants me to think of a reason for a character's lack of participation or absence in a episode, please tell me in a review,**

**NO SEASON THREE, SEASON FOUR, SEASON FIVE, SEASON SIX, SEASON SEVEN, SEASON EIGHT, SEASON NINE OR SEASON TEN SUGGESTIONS PLEASE**


	44. Bounty Hunters reason

**NO SEASON THREE, SEASON FOUR, SEASON FIVE, SEASON SIX, SEASON SEVEN, SEASON EIGHT, SEASON NINE OR SEASON TEN SUGGESTIONS PLEASE**

**BUT SEASON ELEVEN IS FINE**

**Why Aurra Sing was just not there this was suggested by Kit Fisto's Girl**

**(Bounty Hunters) **

**Disclaimer Don't own yadda yadda**

"She's back!" A young voice screamed

"Everyone hide!" Another young voice added on, "She can't find us!"

"We'll be in big trouble if she does!" The first voice said.

"I can hear her coming!" The second whispered

"Hide!" The first voice said, "We are in so much trouble! She is going to be so mad!"

"Over there!" The second exclaimed, "We still have time if we run."

"And if she sees us," The first said, "We are so dead! It's too risky."

"We have too!" The second whispered, "Maybe if she can't find us, we won't get in trouble and she will forget!"

"She doesn't forget," The first said, "And even if she does, someone else who doesn't like us very much will remind her."

"Oh." The second muttered to the ground. The two hide amongst some bushes hoping they would not be seen. Both huddled in fear scared for their very lives. Footsteps could be heard coming up to them. Someone opened the bush. The two screamed in fear and tried to run but a force held them back.

0 0 0

(A few hours earlier)

"That's the last of it!" Aurra Sing called as she dumped sacks into a ship, "Let's get out of here!"

The ship roared into action, Aurra hoped into the cock pit.

"Let's dump this stuff and go home." The co-pilot said.

"Good I have some . . . unfinished work that needs to be taken of." Aurra said.

"I hear you there," The co-pilot agreed, "You coming to the bar tonight?"

"No," Aurra replied, "I'm taking a few days off, got some unfinished business to take care of,"

0 0 0

(A few hours later)

Aurra sat in a taxi, changing her attire and makeup looking incredibly different. She got out of the cab in front of a homely place. She quietly entered the kitchen a survived the destruction. She smiled and entered the garden looking for those responsible. She found them hiding in a bush. She grabbed them by their coats. They screamed.

"You two are in BIG trouble!" Aurra said, "Oof!" Aurra was knocked to the ground by a large dog.

"I'm happy to see you!" Aurra said to the dog waggling his ears.

"Now you two," Aurra said in a stern voice, "What happened in the kitchen?"

"We're sorry Mummy!" They whined together, "We didn't want to get in trouble!"

"It's alright; I just don't want my precious little twins to get hurt!" Aurra exclaimed.

0 0 0

(A few hours later in a dining room where a family was eating dinner)

"So how was your trip dear?" A man asked.

"Oh, not that good, the stock market is a terrible place to be Walter." Aurra said to the man.

"Well at least you brought us toys!" Shrieked one of the twins.

"Yeah!" The other one agreed, "Dad didn't get us anything when HE went away!"

"Now, now," Walter chided, "I thought you two said you were too old for toys?"

"Oh," One said.

"No we're not!" The bossy one said.

"Toby," Aurra turned to a teenage stereotypical emo boy, "Where were you when your siblings caused chaos in the kitchen?"

"Um." The boy paled, "I dunno,"

"Toby," Walter said, "That's not an acceptable answer, and why on Coruscant do you look like that?"

"Walter, he is just trying to express his teenage angst." Aurra said.

"Dear, I really don't think that is an acceptable answer," Walter said.

"How was your day Walter?" Aurra asked.

"Not too good, but I did get my kidney back." Walter said.

"That's just terrible," Aurra commented, "People these days, stealing other people's kidneys! It's just awful, well at least you have a kidney."

0 0 0

(The next morning)

"Now you are the man of the house while I'm gone," Walter said to Toby.

"I'm ALWAYS the man of the house," Toby exclaimed, "You and mum are never home."

"Yes we are," Aurra said, "It's just this is a very important meeting for your father, he needs to go away for this trip, he could be promoted!"

"I love you dear." Walter said, "I love you kids too, now be good for your mother!"

0 0 0

(Inside Walter's cab)

Walter began to remove all his make-up, put on a different attire to that of which he was wearing at his house and waited for his destination. When he got there, he paid the taxi driver his money and got out.

"Have a good trip did you?" Master Yoda asked the man that got out of the cab.

"Yes, I did thank you for asking Master Yoda." The man said.

"Is good to see you again young Fisto!" Yoda said.

**I need help! Should the twins be identical girls, identical boys, fraternal girls, fraternal boys or fraternal boy and girl? Also if fraternal, which one is the bossy one?**

**If anyone wants me to think of a reason for a character's lack of participation or absence in an episode, please tell me in a review,**

**Very sorry about not updating sooner!**

**NO SEASON THREE, SEASON FOUR, SEASON FIVE, SEASON SIX, SEASON SEVEN, SEASON EIGHT, SEASON NINE OR SEASON TEN SUGGESTIONS PLEASE**


	45. End of season two reason

**NO SEASON THREE, SEASON FOUR, SEASON FIVE, SEASON SIX, SEASON SEVEN, SEASON EIGHT, SEASON NINE OR SEASON TEN SUGGESTIONS PLEASE**

**BUT SEASON ELEVEN IS FINE**

**Why Obi-Wan was absent when everyone else was freaking out over the fact that Boba has a pimple, this was suggested by I Like Chocolate Milk**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Star Wars or Disney **

"HELP!" Obi-Wan Kenobi shrieked from a bed of quicksand in which he was sinking.

"I'll save you!" A female voice cried. A whole heap of blonde hair wrapped around Obi-Wan's body and pulled him out of the quicksand.

"Why, thank you young lady," Obi-Wan said kindly, "Now, get back in your kitchen and make me a sandwich!"

"What?" The girl with really long blonde hair said, "I just saved your life, and you want me to make you a sandwich?"

"Yes, and I do not appreciate having to ask twice." Obi-Wan answered. The girl frowned as Obi-Wan looked at her expecting a sandwich; he made a gesture with his fingers for her to get going into a kitchen to make him a sandwich.

"Well?" Obi-Wan asked, the girl pushed him back into the quicksand, "Aargh!"

0 0 0

(Like 5 minutes later)

"Hey! You there! Young boy!" Obi-Wan called as someone else walked past, "Mind getting me out of here?"

The young 'man' dragged Obi-Wan t safety.

"Thank you." Obi-Wan said.

"No problem, but for the record, I am a girl." The girl said.

"Oh," Obi-Wan looked surprised, "You look like a boy,"

"That was so I could get into the army and stop my father from having to go to war." The girl said.

"Oh, that nice of you, well since you are a girl," Obi-Wan began, "And I am a man I am superior to you, so go make me a sandwich," The girl looked at him and pushed him into the quicksand.

0 0 0

(Like 5 minutes later)

"Help!" Obi-Wan shrieked.

"We'll help, won't we mum?" A young girl with black hair said.

"Oh course we will sweetie," A woman with red hair said. Together the two managed to drag Obi-Wan out.

"Thank you very much." Obi-Wan said, "Now, I have been through a terrible ordeal, could you make me a sandwich?"

"Do you like sandwiches made by mermaids?" The red head asked.

"Mermaids? Aargh!" Obi-Wan shrieked and he jumped back into the quicksand.

"Guess he doesn't like fishy sandwiches," The black haired girl commented.

0 0 0

(Like 5 minutes later)

"Help me please!" Obi-Wan called to a passing young woman with a tiger.

"Uh, sure what do you need?" The woman asked.

"A sandwich and to get out of here!" Obi-Wan asked hopefully.

"Oh sorry, my tiger is sick I have to get him to the vets, sorry" She called back.

0 0 0

(Like 5 minutes later)

"HELP!" Obi-Wan screamed as a young woman passed by.

"Okay." The woman said and pulled out Obi-Wan.

"Thank you, will you make me a sandwich?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Uh, sure," The woman answered, "But first, do you know where John Smith is?"

"John Smith?" Obi-Wan scoffed, "That's like the most generic name ever!"

"Are you saying he lied to me?" The woman demanded. Obi-Wan nodded

"How dare you!" She said and pushed Obi-Wan back into the quicksand.

0 0 0

(Like 5 minutes later)

"PLEASE HELP ME!" Obi-Wan yelled to a passing woman reading a book.

"Oh, alright." The woman dragged Obi-Wan out of the quicksand.

"Make me a sandwich bookworm!" Obi-Wan demanded.

"No!" The woman said and pushed Obi-Wan back in.

0 0 0

(Like 5 minutes later)

"Help," Obi-Wan muttered weakly. An unseen force dragged Obi-Wan out of the quick sand.

"Thank you, now, make me a sandwich!" Obi-Wan said, "Where are you?"

"Down, here and try no." The voice from the ground said.

"Aargh!" Obi-Wan screamed, "A talking frog!" Obi-Wan jumped back in the quicksand.

0 0 0

(Like 5 minutes later)

"Please help me!" Obi-Wan called as another woman passed by.

"Uh, sure," The girl said and pulled Obi-Wan out.

"Thank you," Obi-Wan said, "Now, make me a sandwich!"

"No," The girl corrected him, "I don't make you a sandwich! You make me a sandwich while I sleep."

"What?" Obi-Wan asked, but it was too late, the girl fell asleep on him and knocked them into the quicksand.

"At least she is not snoring!" Obi-Wan said trying to hold her up and look on the bright side. A noise came from the girl.

"I spoke too soon." Obi-Wan moaned.

0 0 0

(Like 5 minutes later)

"Help us!" Obi-Wan screamed as a young woman passed by.

"Okay," The woman said and dragged both Obi-Wan and the sleeping girl out of the quicksand.

"Thank you, now please make me a sandwich," Obi-Wan said politely.

"No!" The girl retorted, "I'm the fairest in the land and I do not want to touch that kind of stuff."

"Aw come on!" Obi-Wan pushed, but the woman would not have any of it and pushed Obi-Wan back into the quicksand.

"Would you at least take Princess-Snores-A-Lot with you?" Obi-Wan asked.

0 0 0

(Like 5 minutes later)

"Help me!" Called Obi-Wan as a girl in rags ran by.

"No, I'm kind of running home so I don't get caught by my step-mother and step sisters for going to the ball," The girl replied.

"Could you make me a sandwich?" Obi-Wan called.

"Hey I already do way too much work for my step mum and sisters so no!" The girl yelled back and kept on running.

"Just you and me Princess-Snores-A-Lot." Obi-Wan commented to the sleeping girl.

0 0 0

(Like 5 minutes later)

"Help." Obi-Wan muttered weakly to a passing by girl.

"Of course!" The girl said brightly and pulled him out.

"Thank you!" Obi-Wan said, "Will you make me a sandwich?"

"Sure!" The girl replied, "I would LOVE too! It is my dream to work at Subway!"

0 0 0

(Like 5 minutes later)

"So why were you in the quicksand?" The girl asked Obi-Wan as he happily munched on a sandwich.

"Oh, funny story," Obi-Wan talked with is mouth full, "Ventress caught me peeping at her in chapter 43."

"Oh, that is funny!" The girl said, "So do you like my sandwich?"

"Yes I do," Obi-Wan replied, "Who taught you how to make sandwiches?"

"The smart ass clone."

**If anyone wants me to think of a reason for a character's lack of participation or absence in an episode, please tell me in a review,**

**NO SEASON THREE, SEASON FOUR, SEASON FIVE, SEASON SIX, SEASON SEVEN, SEASON EIGHT, SEASON NINE OR SEASON TEN SUGGESTIONS PLEASE**

**So did you guys get all the Disney princesses? **


	46. Brain Invaders reason

**NO SEASON THREE, SEASON FOUR, SEASON FIVE, SEASON SIX, SEASON SEVEN, SEASON EIGHT, SEASON NINE OR SEASON TEN SUGGESTIONS PLEASE**

**BUT SEASON ELEVEN IS FINE**

**Why Aayla was not with Kit, this was suggested by I Like Chocolate Milk**

**(Brain Invaders)**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Star Wars or anything else**

"I'm HUNGRY!" Aayla wailed, "Let me OUT, I have to go somewhere . . . I think . . . I don't know! I just wanna go!"

"No! Shut up!" A Pantoran woman screamed back at her.

"Lovely weather we're having." Aayla commented.

"What?" The Pantoran snapped annoyed.

"I'm trying to create a conversation." Aayla said.

"I'm trying to read my newspaper." The Pantoran said.

"So . . . do you like eggs?" Aayla asked.

The Pantoran grunted.

"I like eggs, I have egg white omelette for breakfast since I don't think there's that much fat." Aayla continued.

The Pantoran grunted.

"Have you seen the movie 'Tangled'" Aayla asked, "Or 'Mulan' or 'The Little Mermaid' or 'Aladdin' or 'Pocahontas' or 'Beauty and the Beast' or 'The Princess and the Frog' or 'Sleeping Beauty' or 'Snow White' or 'Cinderella' or wait, that's it! So have you?"

The Pantoran grunted.

"You know what tastes amazing?" Aayla said, "Large spoon fills of vegemite!"

The Pantoran looked at Aayla funny.

"Wanna hear a secret?" Aayla asked.

The Pantoran grunted.

"Well you know, if you don't want hear my amazing secret." Aayla muttered disappointed.

The Pantoran grunted.

"I like your hair?"

The Pantoran grunted.

"Those are really nice shoes."

The Pantoran grunted.

"Where did you get them?"

The Pantoran grunted.

"Do you moisturize?"

The Pantoran grunted.

"Are you pregnant or just fat?"

The Pantoran grunted.

"Do you like cheese?"

The Pantoran grunted.

"Anything interesting in the news?"

The Pantoran grunted.

"Do you know where Wally or Waldo or whatever his name is?"

The Pantoran grunted.

"Do you like sounded stupid?"

The Pantoran grunted.

"Are you anti-social?"

The Pantoran grunted.

"Are you a dog person?"

"You know, if you paid more attention to your observation rather than your socialisation," The Pantoran said, "You would know."

"Yeah, but I can find out this way as well!" Aayla countered.

"Use your observation skills!" The Pantoran yelled,

"No, I will use Face Book to find out whether you like dogs or not!" Aayla screamed,

"I'm going to deny your friend request!" The Pantoran smirked.

Aayla gasped, "You wouldn't dare!"

"I dare!" The Pantoran pushed a button to delete the friend request.

"It is on!" Aayla said.

"Bring it!" The Pantoran remarked.

The lights went and lit up again in a boxing ring.

"In the red corner!" A stereotypical presenter voice yelled, "We have Jedi Knight Aayla Secura!"

"You're going down!" Aayla threatened jogging side to side, arms raised.

"And in the blue corner!" The presenter continued, "We have a Pantoran!"

The Pantoran cracked her neck from side to side, "We'll see about that!"

"AND . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . FIGHT!" Screamed the presenter.

"" Aayla yelled

"" The Pantoran yelled

"" Aayla yelled

"" The Pantoran yelled.

"" Aayla yelled

"" The Pantoran yelled.

"" Aayla yelled

"" The Pantoran yelled.

"" Aayla yelled

"" The Pantoran yelled.

"" Aayla yelled

"" The Pantoran yelled.

"" Aayla yelled

"" The Pantoran yelled.

"" Aayla yelled

"" The Pantoran yelled.

"" Aayla yelled

"" The Pantoran yelled.

"" Aayla yelled

"" The Pantoran yelled.

"" Aayla yelled

"" The Pantoran yelled.

"" Aayla yelled

"" The Pantoran yelled.

"What is going on here?" The lights were switched back on revealing Aayla and the Pantoran yelling at each other while texting faster than the speed of light on an IPhone and a Blackberry, updating their Face Book status, friending as many people they could, stalking people, blogging, trolling, Tweeting, becoming YouTube celebrities, hacking into restricted stuff, playing World of Warcraft, Club Penguin and watching movies online simultaneously.

"Stop that!" The voice commanded, but it had no effect, Aayla and the Pantoran kept going.

"I got it!" Another voice said and she cut of the power.

"What happened?" The Pantoran and Aayla yelled together.

"Why were you two having an online war?" The Rodian woman asked.

"I wanted know if she was a dog person or not." Aayla admitted.

"You could easily find that out by looking at your surroundings." The Pantoran commented.

"No, I didn't want to give in to your non-social media ways," Aayla retorted.

"Did you find out?" The Rodian raised an eyebrow.

"No." Aayla said sadly.

"We are the Kitty Cult." The Rodian said.

"Oh!" Aayla exclaimed, "So is the Pantoran a dog person or not?"

**If anyone wants me to think of a reason for a character's lack of participation or absence in an episode, please tell me in a review,**

**NO SEASON THREE, SEASON FOUR, SEASON FIVE, SEASON SIX, SEASON SEVEN, SEASON EIGHT, SEASON NINE OR SEASON TEN SUGGESTIONS PLEASE**

**Also, in case in the last chapter you didn't get the Disney Princess's, Aayla did say the answer in this chapter, just in case.**


	47. Zillo Beast Reason

**NO SEASON THREE, SEASON FOUR, SEASON FIVE, SEASON SIX, SEASON SEVEN, SEASON EIGHT, SEASON NINE OR SEASON TEN SUGGESTIONS PLEASE**

**BUT SEASON ELEVEN IS FINE**

**Why Ahsoka and Cody were not screaming and running around Coruscant in fear, this was requested by LostLyra**

**(Zillo Beast)**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Star Wars or 'Friday'**

"And ROLL!" Screamed Mr Silent, who had a movie director's attire on.

"Whoa, what am I doing?" Ahsoka asked.

"We are creating a video to make you the next internet sensation, duh!" Mr Silent said.

"Oh, but hang on, if it's bad then people will know who I am, and they might send me hate mail." Ahsoka complained.

"Yeah, so that's why we are giving you a fake name, 'Rebbeca Black'" Mr Silent said.

"Oh, that makes sense!" Ahsoka giggled, "I'm gonna be famous!"

"Don't bet on it." Mr Silent muttered under his breath.

"SING!" Mr Silent screamed and Ahsoka began to record her song . . .

_Yeah, Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ark  
Ow-owie-owie, whoo oww, oww  
Yeah, yeah  
Yeah-ah-ah  
Yeah-ah-ah  
Yeah-ah-ah  
Yeah-ah-ah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
. . ._

_7am, waking up in the morning  
Gotta go puke, gotta go barf  
Gotta scream, gotta have labor  
Seein' everything, the time is goin'  
Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin'  
Gotta get down to the hospital  
Gotta get a doctor, I see a nurse (a nurse)  
. . ._

_Kickin' in my tummy  
Sittin' in my tummy  
Gotta make it's mind up  
Is it coming out?_

It's due date, due date  
Gotta come out for due date  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the baby, baby  
Due date, due date,  
Gettin' out on due date  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the baby

Boy or girl, boy or girl (Yeah)  
Boy or girl, boy or girl (Yeah)  
Pain, pain, pain, pain  
Lookin' forward to the baby_  
_"How was that?" Ahsoka asked.

"Good, let's stick it on YouTube!" Mr Silent said.

"But, but I didn't get to be in the video," Ahsoka whinned.

"We hired some human to pretend to be you." Mr Silent said.

"Who?" Ahsoka stamped foot on the ground in anger.

"ME!" Screamed Cody.

"WHAT?" Ahsoka screamed back.

"Sweetie, there is no way you are being in the video; I am the one who is going to be famous for singing not you!" Cody explained.

"But it's my song!" Ahsoka protested.

"Yeah, it is honey," Cody agreed sympathetically, "But it's MY big break, and I've been singing longer in this story than you have,"

"You are so mean!" Ahsoka complained.

"I'm sorry," Cody said, "Oh wait, no I'm not! It's Hollywood, you get backstabbed, and since you couldn't see that coming, you aren't cut out for this industry."

"You are so going to regret this!" Ahsoka threatened

"I doubt it!" Cody smiled.

0 0 0

(75 years later)

"Heh, heh, it's been 75 years and that silly girl still hasn't go me back!" An aged Cody gleefully told his listeners.

"I'm back!" Screeched an aged Ahsoka.

"Oh, you rotten girl!" Cody yelled.

"You stepped on me you evil man!" Ahsoka shot back.

"What's done is done!" Cody said.

"Prepare to pay!" Ahsoka yelled and she attacked him.

"Oh, my tailbone!" Cody groaned.

"My hip!" Cried Ahsoka.

The 'brawl' lasted not much longed due to complaints about arthritis and soreness and pain and agony and missing the comfort of comfy chairs and aching.

"Do you want to just call it quits for today and do something later?" Cody asked.

"Okay." Ahsoka replied.

0 0 0

(1 year later)

"Heh, heh, it's been 76 years and that silly girl still hasn't go me back!" Cody said

"I'm back!" Ahsoka screeched

**If anyone wants me to think of a reason for a character's lack of participation or absence in an episode, please tell me in a review,**

**NO SEASON THREE, SEASON FOUR, SEASON FIVE, SEASON SIX, SEASON SEVEN, SEASON EIGHT, SEASON NINE OR SEASON TEN SUGGESTIONS PLEASE**


	48. Senate Murders Reason

**NO SEASON THREE, SEASON FOUR, SEASON FIVE, SEASON SIX, SEASON SEVEN, SEASON EIGHT, SEASON NINE OR SEASON TEN SUGGESTIONS PLEASE**

**BUT SEASON ELEVEN IS FINE**

**Why Anakin was not in super protective mode when everyone got sick of senating and decided to drop dead, this was suggested by Lost Lyra**

**(Senate Murders)**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Star Wars or anything else**

"Anakin sweetie, I think it's time we had a talk." Padme said to her husband.

"Um, sure pumpkin," Anakin replied nervously, "What do you want to talk about?"

"The birds and bees," Padme said, "Apparently no one told you, so I guess I will have to tell you myself."

"I like birds!" Anakin exclaimed, "Angry Birds is so much fun I could play it all day! As for bees, they sting and are nasty, what else do I need to know about the two?"

"I think you misunderstood me," Padme said, "Do you know where babies come from?"

"Duh!" Anakin replied, "Like of course, the temple orders babies online all the time, I had to go deliver some babies that got mixed up in the mail with Ahsoka a couple of weeks ago when they got delivered to some bounty hunter instead. "

"Ok, do you know how babies are made?" Padme asked.

"Yeah!" Anakin replied enthusiastically.

"Really?" Padme asked.

"No, Obi-Wan was going to tell me but he never did." Anakin mumbled.

"Guess that explains why you thought I was nuts on our honey moon." Padme said.

"Yeah, that was so weird when you asked if we wanted to have a shower together." Anakin agreed.

"Well, I'm going to tell you why I wanted us to have a shower together." Padme said slowly.

"Because we were both really sandy from Tatooine?" Anakin guessed.

"No," Padme said, "This probably going to take a while."

"Why?" Anakin asked.

0 0 0

(Several hours and chick flicks later)

"My innocence has been corrupted!" Anakin wailed.

"Bout time to." Padme agreed.

"I will never be the same again." Anakin said.

"So do you wanna have a shower together?" Padme asked.

"I need a break." Anakin said.

"From what?" Padme asked.

"From us." Anakin explained.

"Well," Padme said, "At least you know why you should let Ahsoka and Captain Rex hang out in dark utility closets."

"But, I was in there with them one time!" Anakin protested.

"What did you do?" Padme demanded.

"I played Club Penguin while Ahsoka and Rex wrestled." Anakin stated.

**This probably the most x rated chapter in this story so far, I couldn't think of anything else,**

**If anyone wants me to think of a reason for a character's lack of participation or absence in an episode, please tell me in a review,**

**NO SEASON THREE, SEASON FOUR, SEASON FIVE, SEASON SIX, SEASON SEVEN, SEASON EIGHT, SEASON NINE OR SEASON TEN SUGGESTIONS PLEASE**


	49. Senate Spy Reason

**NO SEASON THREE, SEASON FOUR, SEASON FIVE, SEASON SIX, SEASON SEVEN, SEASON EIGHT, SEASON NINE OR SEASON TEN SUGGESTIONS PLEASE**

**BUT SEASON ELEVEN IS FINE**

**Why Rex, Cody, Gree, Echo, Waxer, Fives and Chopper were not there, this was suggested by Aurora Lunar 0Love This0**

**(Senate Spy)**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Star Wars or anything else **

**Guess what? There is a celebrity guest appearance!**

Someone famous once said something about good stories needing to have a beginning, middle and an end, but not particularly in that order.

**The End**

"Has anyone seen any of the clones?" Anakin Skywalker had stridden around everywhere looking for clones but just couldn't find any.

"They're all in therapy master." Ahsoka Tano replied.

"Why?" Anakin asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah," Anakin said, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Your funeral." Ahsoka replied.

"Well, just don't take a while repeating it," Anakin said, "I have to go soon."

"It's a long story." Ahsoka said.

"How long?" Anakin asked.

"I dunno," Ahsoka replied, "However long it takes me to get three stars on Angry Birds."

"That long, huh?" Anakin joked.

"You have no idea." Ahsoka said.

"Well, are you going to tell me or not?" Anakin asked.

"I'll tell you later." Ahsoka replied

**The Beginning**

In the beginning, God created light, there was a big bang, Mr Dursley had a normal day, humans walked out of a giant's armpits, Doctor Who decided to be epic, there were Titans, Sauron wanted to rule all of Middle Earth, Bella Swan didn't die in the first chapter, Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way described what she looks like, the Simpsons were on like the Tracy Ullman show or something like that, Fry lived in the year 1999, Jersey Shore was probably around, I don't know something happened, it's a confusing issue!

"I'm so hard core!" Echo said in a superior voice.

"Why are you hard core?" Fives asked.

"Because, I am!" Echo said.

0 0 0

(Somewhere else)

"I'm so hard core!" A girl at my school said.

"Why?" Asked another girl at my school.

"Because, I am!" The girl at my school said.

**The Middle**

"I'm so depressed!" Waxer sobbed as he ate a whole heap of chocolate ice cream.

"I'm so hard core!" Echo exclaimed.

"I'm so in pain!" Fives moaned from his hospital bed.

"I'm so hot!" Paris Hilton commented.

"I'm so fat!" An overweight Chopper complained.

"I'm so singing!" Cody sang.

"I'm so hungry!" Gree whined.

"I'm so not that interested." Rex said being the first person to say something normally.

"My girlfriend dumped me!" Waxer sobbed.

"I did something bad!" Echo exclaimed.

"I got hurt!" Fives moaned.

"I'm so hot!" Paris Hilton commented.

"I need weight reduction surgery or something!" Chopper complained.

"I'm so amazing!" Cody sang.

"I need food!" Gree whined.

"Wow," Rex said, "I can only say things, weird."

"I'm so hot!" Paris Hilton commented.

"Hey I was supposed to speak next!" Waxer sobbed.

"I'm so hot!" Paris Hilton commented.

"I'm so bad ass!" Echo exclaimed.

"Why are you bad ass?" Rex asked.

"Well you see," Echo started.

"I'm so hot!" Paris Hilton commented.

"Quiet you!" Rex said.

"I didn't wear my gloves to battle today!" Echo exclaimed.

"I'm so hot!" Paris Hilton commented.

"It was the most amazing moment of my life!" Echo continued.

"I'm so hot!" Paris Hilton commented.

"That's why you're hard core?" Rex asked.

"Yeah, pretty sweet huh?" Echo replied.

"Well, my girlfriend dumped me!" Waxer sobbed.

"I'm so hot!" Paris Hilton commented.

"That's because you aren't badass like me!" Echo said.

"Yeah, cause wearing your gloves will totally save you in battle." Gree said.

"I'm so hot!" Paris Hilton commented.

"It will so!" Echo replied.

"I'm hungry!" Gree complained.

"But you ain't bad ass!" Echo said.

"I'm so hot!" Paris Hilton commented.

"That's it!" Gree exclaimed, "I'm eating you!" And with that Gree started (and failed) trying to eat Echo.

"I'm so hot!" Paris Hilton commented. Cody began to sing Bruno Mars to Paris Hilton.

"I'm so hot!" Paris Hilton commented.

"!" Palpatine screamed, "SOMEONE IS FATTER THAN ME!"

Just then a fairy came in and magically poofed away Chopper's fat.

"Now that's not fair!" Papatine complained.

"I'm so hot!" Paris Hilton commented.

"Still in pain!" Fives complained.

"So Waxer," Rex began, "Who was your girlfriend?"

"I'm so hot!" Paris Hilton commented.

"Paris Hilton." Waxer said.

**If anyone wants me to think of a reason for a character's lack of participation or absence in an episode, please tell me in a review,**

**This was probably one of the weird chapters with very little point**

**NO SEASON THREE, SEASON FOUR, SEASON FIVE, SEASON SIX, SEASON SEVEN, SEASON EIGHT, SEASON NINE OR SEASON TEN SUGGESTIONS PLEASE**


	50. Ambush 3rd reason

**NO SEASON THREE, SEASON FOUR, SEASON FIVE, SEASON SIX, SEASON SEVEN, SEASON EIGHT, SEASON NINE OR SEASON TEN SUGGESTIONS PLEASE**

**BUT SEASON ELEVEN IS FINE**

**Why Cody wasn't helping Yoda and those other random clones, this was requested by Get Out Alive**

**(Ambush)**

**Disclaimer Don't own yadda yadda**

**Yeah sorry bout not updating, camp, family stuff, school, I think you get it**

"And now on Coruscant's Got Talent! Meet the young Rodian girl who is an amazing dancer!" Announced an announcer.

The stage lit up to a young Rodian girl in a glittery outfit with an odd cat pattern. The backing track began to play, the girl began to dance, and then a most horrible noise began to sing.

" I will always you-oo-oo-uou-wah!" The horrible, scratchy voice sung. Everyone in the audience held their hands over their ears.

"STOP!" Yelled the judges. The noise was cut off. The Rodian looked very angry.

"Alright who replaced my backing track?" The Rodian asked upset, hands on her hips glaring around to find the culprit, however she stormed off crying before she found out.

"I believe that was me!" Commander Cody said proudly walking onto the stage, everyone in the audience booed him.

"Someone through him in jail!" A random from the audience stood up and yelled.

"I can live with that!" One of the judges commented.

0 0 0

(Hours later when Obi-Wan bailed Cody out of jail)

"I hope you apologize to everyone!" Obi-Wan scolded Cody.

"But I had a good reason to do that!" Cody whined.

"And what was that?" Obi-Wan demanded.

"Well, the woman that was dancing was a member of the Kitty Cult!" Cody said, "She was going to turn everyone into mindless zombies! I stopped her from doing that!"

"I miss the chapters when you didn't always sing!" Obi-Wan sighed.

"That happened?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, chapter 7." Obi-Wan replied.

**Yeah sorry bout not updating**

**If anyone wants me to think of a reason for a character's lack of participation or absence in an episode, please tell me in a review,**

**NO SEASON THREE, SEASON FOUR, SEASON FIVE, SEASON SIX, SEASON SEVEN, SEASON EIGHT, SEASON NINE OR SEASON TEN SUGGESTIONS PLEASE**


	51. Genosis Arc reason

**NO SEASON THREE, SEASON FOUR, SEASON FIVE, SEASON SIX, SEASON SEVEN, SEASON EIGHT, SEASON NINE OR SEASON TEN SUGGESTIONS PLEASE**

**BUT SEASON ELEVEN IS FINE**

**Why Mace Windu wasn't all those clones squash insects, this was requested by Gone Rampant**

**(Genonis story arc)**

**Disclaimer Don't own yadda yadda**

"Hello, and welcome to the Dating Game!" Announced a man dressed in a suit on a stage in front of a large audience, "Today we have one bachelorette and three potential bachelors for the lucky girl! First let's meet out bachelors!"

"Bachelor number one, come out!" The host said. Harry Potter walked out and sat on the first seat.

"Bachelor number two, come out!" The host said. Edward Cullen walked out and sat on the second seat.

"Bachelor number three, come out!" The host said. Mace Windu was dragged out by two burly security guards, who tied him to the chair and set up some sort of wiring system around Windu.

"Why am I hooked up to all this stuff?" Windu asked frowning.

"Because," The host explained, "Everyone else agreed to be here, but we paid a little Girl Scout to get a third person, and if you reveal who you are or give hints, we shock you."

"But Jedi aren't argh!" Windu began but stopped to scream in pain.

"I told you!" The host said happily, "Anyway let's meet our bachelorette!" Amy Wong walked in and sat down.

"Alright, Amy do you want begin?" The host asked.

"Guh!" Amy responded, "Bachelor number one, if you were to take me on a date, where would we go?"

"Um, I'm not very good with that sort of stuff," Harry said, "I guess I'd get my friend Hermione to help me, plan something romantic, I suppose."

"Bachelor number two same question." Amy said.

"I would take us out to dinner, and then run through the forest with you, and amaze you with my dazzling powers!111!" Edward Cullen said, "And then I would watch you sleep1111!"

"Hey!" Harry argued, "You can't put 1s on the end to make you seem like a better person!"

"Yes I can!11!" Edward responded, "Watch me111"

"I will to then!1!" Harry retorted.

"Uh, can you two act a little bit more mature?" The host asked, "I mean seriously they are just numbers! Stop acting like children!"

"I'm better than you!11" Harry poked his tongue out at Edward.

"Don't be so immature!" The host ordered.

"You know, I really like bachelor number two at the moment," Amy said, "Bachelor number three, same question."

"Do I have to say it again?" Mace asked, "I can't date because I am a –" Mace began convulsing as he was zapped by electricity.

"Told you so." The host said smugly.

"Uh, Bachelor number one," Amy continued, unaware of why Mace stopped, "What is your best feature?"

"My eyes," Harry said, "I have my mother's eyes."

"Oh! What colour?" Amy asked.

"Well, in the movies they are blue, but in the books they are green." Harry said.

"He just gave a massive hint to who he was!" Mace exclaimed, "Why wasn't he shocked?"

"Oh!" Amy said, "That's why you started screaming in pain!"

"Because," The host said, "We didn't need to force him here!"

"Bachelor number two, can I have your answer please?" Amy requested.

"Well, I would have to say, my stalker abilities are beyond exceptional so I would always know where you are!" Edward said.

"Bachelor number three?" Amy asked.

"Do I have to say it again?" Mace asked, "I can't date because I am a –" Mace began convulsing as he was zapped by electricity.

"Wow, some people really don't get it." The host commented.

"Bachelor number one," Amy asked, "What happened to your last girlfriend?"

"She was my best mate's sister, so I decided to end it, friendship before love!" Harry said.

"Bachelor number two?" Amy asked.

"I knocked her up then left when the baby was born, I'm not paying child support." Edward said proudly.

"Bachelor number three?" Amy continued quickly.

"Do I have to say it again?" Mace asked, "I can't date because I am a –" Mace began convulsing as he was zapped by electricity.

"You really should consider saying something else." Harry remarked.

"Bachelor number one," Amy said, "What is your worst quality?"

"My ability to lose my head when I'm angry," Harry answered, "I really can't control my temper sometimes."

"Angry much?" Amy asked "Well bachelor number two?"

"What?" Edward asked.

"Guh!" Amy said.

"Oh right, well the thing is," Edward began, "I have no flaws in my character, I am perfect!"

"Self-obsessed much?" Amy commented, "Okay so bachelor number one, who is your worst enemy?"

"Hang on!" Mace objected, "You never asked me a question!"

"Fine!" Amy said, "But you will probably get shocked!"

"Oh," Mace said, "But I might not get –" Mace began convulsing as he was zapped by electricity.

"I didn't say anything!" Mace objected.

"My finger slipped on the button." The host said grinning madly.

"Anyway," The host said, "We are running out of time so, mystery lady, please choose which bachelor you would like to date."

"Um, well," Amy said, "I didn't really get to know you guys that well, but I choose bachelor number –"

Amy was cut off by the sudden and violent vomiting noises from Harry and Edward as they both began to vomit a lot of puke.

"Uh," The host began to think fast, "Since there was a sudden sickness, the date will now have to be with bachelor number 3!" The audience all cheered.

"Do I have to say it again?" Mace asked, "I can't date because I am a –" Mace began convulsing as he was zapped by electricity.

"Anyway," The host continued, "Let's get them to meet each other!" Amy went over to where Mace was sitting beside the violently ill Edward and Harry.

"I could have gone out with Harry Potter or Edward Cullen?" Amy asked, "And yet I'm stuck with a Jedi?"

"Pretty much," The host said, "Now you two kids go have fun since unlike the other two, you guys are both legally adults!"

The curtains began to close, as it was closing, the host angrily remarked, "Which moron let the smart ass clone be the cook?"

**If anyone wants me to think of a reason for a character's lack of participation or absence in an episode, please tell me in a review,**

**NO SEASON THREE, SEASON FOUR, SEASON FIVE, SEASON SIX, SEASON SEVEN, SEASON EIGHT, SEASON NINE OR SEASON TEN SUGGESTIONS PLEASE**

**Anyway, it has almost been a year since this story was first published, so to celebrate I am going to publish another story on the same day, so look out for it and I hope you guys like it.**


	52. Almost all of season one 3rd Reason

**NO SEASON THREE, SEASON FOUR, SEASON FIVE, SEASON SIX, SEASON SEVEN, SEASON EIGHT, SEASON NINE OR SEASON TEN SUGGESTIONS PLEASE**

**BUT SEASON ELEVEN IS FINE**

**Why Gree was such a minor character in season one, this was requested by Aurora Lunar 0Love This0**

**(Every episode except that one with Luminara)**

**Disclaimer Don't own yadda yadda**

"You know, this is not nearly as bad as it looks!" Gree said defensively to the police.

"I doubt that," One of the officers said, "You're coming with us, anything you say will be written down and taken into account."

"In that case," Gree replied, "Please don't hit me again officer!"

"Do you think this is a joke?" The officer asked seriously.

"No, no, no!" Gree complained, "I just got it off 'Facebook likes'"

"You have broken the law!" The other officer cut in, "Eating other species of certain intelligence is a crime!"

"But everyone else was doing it!" Gree whined.

0 0 0

(In a prison cell)

"I am very disappointed in you Gree!" Luminara scolded as she paced back and forth the length of his cell.

"Yeah I called you to bail me out of here," Gree retorted, "Not get a lecture, the police did that for you, and also, did you get me a sandwich?"

"I can't believe you ate Mon Calamari!" Luminara shot back.

"You did too!" Gree pointed out.

"Do you want me to bail you out or not?" Lumina asked.

"I'm just saying it's a bit slack that I'm the only one in here when like 10 other people had it too." Gree said. Something beeped, Luminara looked at her watch.

"Look I have to go but, I will come back later!" Luminara said.

0 0 0

(2 and a half months later)

"So why am I assigned to you again?" Ahsoka asked for the tenth time in the past hour.

"Because young one," Luminara repeated in a calm voice hiding her inside rage at the padawan's forgetfulness, "It's to raise money for the Jedi."

"Oh," Ahsoka said, "So can I meet your clones?"

"They are people too, young padawan," Luminara said, "But still, I should introduce you to them."

"Yay!" Ahsoka cheered, "So, who's their leader?"

"That would be Gree," Luminara continued, "But it is quite odd, I haven't seen him in almost 3 months! The last time I saw him, he was . . . oh dear, um sorry to do this to you Ahsoka, but I have some urgent business, I need to attend."

"Can I come?" Ahsoka asked hopefully.

"Uh, I should probably go alone!" Luminara said quickly.

0 0 0

(At the prison)

"Hello Gree," Luminara said pleasantly, "How are you?"

"Really good," Gree said, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to bail you out!" Luminara smiled hoping all would be forgiven.

"But, I don't want to leave!" Gree protested, "They feed me!"

"I don't care if you find the answer to inter-galactic peace in there!" Luminara yelled, "I'm bailing you out now whether you like it or not!"

**Hey guys, a year ago, I wrote this little story, and now it has gotten a lot bigger, I really appreciate everyone who read this, and continued to read this story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys have always given me ideas for chapters and have been such a big help! I've managed to write 52 a chapter in one year, so that is about a chapter a week so that probably isn't too bad.**

**Anyway, I have got a new story out as celebration 'The Awkward Moment When Order 66 Happens' so check it out.**

**Finally, a lot of people read this story, and a lot of people have added this story to alerts or favourites, so thanks for doing that, but it would be nice to have more feedback, some people review for almost every single chapter, and I really appreciate them. It would be nice to have more reviews to let me know if it's okay or not. So review time? **

**If anyone wants me to think of a reason for a character's lack of participation or absence in an episode, please tell me in a review,**

**NO SEASON THREE, SEASON FOUR, SEASON FIVE, SEASON SIX, SEASON SEVEN, SEASON EIGHT, SEASON NINE OR SEASON TEN SUGGESTIONS PLEASE**


	53. Genosis Arc 2nd reason

**NO SEASON THREE, SEASON FOUR, SEASON FIVE, SEASON SIX, SEASON SEVEN, SEASON EIGHT, SEASON NINE OR SEASON TEN SUGGESTIONS PLEASE**

**BUT SEASON ELEVEN IS FINE**

**Why Shaak Ti was not building sandcastles with everyone else, this was requested by Gone Rampant**

**(Genosis story arc)**

**Disclaimer Don't own yadda yadda**

"Good morning, Shaak." Mace Windu said politely as he crossed paths with the Jedi.

Shaak Ti, being unable to see due to the large amounts of garments and cloths she had covering her face and body, proceeded to bump in to the Jedi Master, "Oh sorry!" She exclaimed and tried to hurry off. Windu grabbed her.

"What's wrong?" Windu asked concerned. Shaak tried to run but was unable to.

"I wanted to stop!" Shaak cried, "I want to, but I can't! It's too hard, I need it!"

"What is?" Mace asked sternly.

Shaak removed her cloths covering her face, instead of a radioactive orange skin tone, she was bright red.

"What happened?" Mace asked concerned.

"I just wanted to darken my skin a bit, like humans do," Shaak sobbed, "So I got a spray tan but I didn't check the expiry date and it had expired and now instead of having a dark orange skin tone, I'm red."

"Oh Shaak," Windu said, "It's okay, we are going to help you."

"No, no, NO!" Shaak protested, "You can't! You can't! I won't go!"

"Shaak, we need you to get better," Windu said sympathetically.

"I'm not a clone!" Shaak responded, 'I can stop anytime I want to!"

"I know you are not a clone," Windu replied calmly, "But that still means we need to help you."

"You can't send me to therapy, it's only for clones!" Shaak sobbed.

"No, of course not," Windu agreed, "You are going elsewhere, where you won't be able to get any sunlight for long periods of time."

"But I want the Togruta version of a human tan!" Shaak said.

"Don't worry, by the time you get back you won't want a tan!" Windu said.

0 0 0

(Hoth)

"If I were you," A clone came up and sat by Shaak, "I would have just gone to the therapy."

"Well, you're a clone and it's acceptable by the public for clones to receive therapy, Jedi are a different story." Shaak said.

"Wanna build a snowman?" The clone asked, "We could have coal for buttons, find him a scarf, get him a top hat and a carrot for a nose!"

"Carrot?" Shaak asked.

"Yeah, you like . . ." The clone was silent, "You're not meant to have red skin are you?"

"Oh, I miss my radioactive carrot skin tone!" Shaak complained.

"Speak for yourself." A human came up supporting the end product of an out-dated spray tan.

**If anyone wants me to think of a reason for a character's lack of participation or absence in an episode, please tell me in a review,**

**Also vote in the poll for 'The Awkward Moment When Order 66 Happens'**

**NO SEASON THREE, SEASON FOUR, SEASON FIVE, SEASON SIX, SEASON SEVEN, SEASON EIGHT, SEASON NINE OR SEASON TEN SUGGESTIONS PLEASE**


End file.
